


Tell me again... how jealous you were tonight

by garden_of_stars



Series: A Garden of Stars [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Cum Play, Dominant Bottom, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Vibrators, group date, jealousy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_of_stars/pseuds/garden_of_stars
Summary: Saeran has agreed to attend a group date with Yoosung, to keep eyes off the fact that he is, in fact, dating Saeyoung.Saeyoung shows up, crossdressing as 'Lulu' keep an eye on things. They both wind up getting incredibly jealous of the attention paid to each other, and this leads to kisses. And. More than kisses. See the tags.This whole story continues directly on from the previous fics in this series. Read those to find out how the twins wound up dating!Chapters with actual pornographic scenes will be flagged in the chapter's description.If you're only after the porn, that starts in Chapter 5, and goes until the middle of Chapter 7!If incest pairings in fiction make you uncomfortable, please, do not read this fic. The fic is based on RP transcripts written by two people!





	1. Curse you, party coordinator!

**Saeran**

The second morning they wake up in each other's arms is just as good as the first, if not better because this time the twins wake up together. Get up together. Wash and eat together.

It's basically like any other day, except for the fact that Saeran and Saeyoung now kissed.

It's not that the magic of being a newly made couple had worn off yet, Saeran thinks. Just...

They both finally calmed down enough to get back into their regular routine, and are now learning to incorporate their changes into it.

Changes such as now catching each other's gaze, smiling when caught, and wandering around the house in a daze. Like they now had too much freedom and didn't know what to do with it.

Saeyoung was more obvious about it, but Saeran definitely was suffering the same affliction. Whether it be a book or game, he couldn't focus.

He even burnt the sausages for breakfast, so distracted by the new feelings welling up within him.

Saeyoung was a good sport and ate them with delight anyway.

Scattered, Saeran eventually lazes on the couch and just plays around on his phone.

Since Tripter fails to capture his attention, eventually he logs into the RFA chat rooms instead.

This will turn out to be a mistake.

> **[Saeran has entered the chat room]**
> 
> Yoosung: Zen totally refused to go too...
> 
> MC: Saeran! Good morning, and good timing.
> 
> Saeran: Morning.
> 
> Saeran: What's good timing?
> 
> MC: You said you were going to text Yoosung about the group date last night, right?

... of course he logged into a chat with MC and Yoosung talking about the group date.

Saeran had pushed it so far to the back of his mind, it didn't even register.

> Yoosung: [SHOCK EMOJI]
> 
> Yoosung: What???
> 
> Yoosung: When did you say that?
> 
> Saeran: ..........
> 
> Saeran: I forgot.
> 
> Yoosung: You... you really want to come?
> 
> Yoosung: Seven isn't putting you up to this is he?
> 
> Yoosung: he should just come himself...

That was not an option.

In the first place, Saeran had only said that to MC so she’d stop hounding Saeyoung about it last night.

Automatically, his fingers type out a response.

> Saeran: I'll go.

(... ah.)

In his rush to defend Saeyoung, he agreed. Again.

The punishment he taunted Saeyoung with had only been a bluff...

And now he ruined his chance on reneging on that.

This was trouble.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung loves how every minute of the day, no matter how ordinary, just feels so much brighter now.

Like he's constantly just a few inches higher than the ground. Walking on air sounds cheesy, but then again, Saeyoung feels cheesy.

And, like always, in a good mood, he sings to himself...  another habit from their childhood. He'd often sung to Saeran to help him calm down, and then cuddled him afterwards... and he learned to sing well with the hymns in church, another memory of fellowship that was rare in his childhood outside of his twin.

He has a broad repertoire too, from his consumption of so many cultures and languages. This one sounds kinda Norweigan, but also kinda garbled, as he doesn't quite remember all the words and substitutes them with whatever he feels like at the time.

"Alt hva fedrene har kitty-cat

...mødrene har great hat...

whiskers stille lempet~"

He wanders through the living room, his heart skipping as he sees Saeran there. Just. Any time he turns and his twin is there, he...

(Flutter, flutter...)

But... the expression on his face...

"What's up?"

**Saeran**

... There wasn't going to be any hiding this, though Saeran hated to ruin his twin's good mood.

Typing out a quick message telling Yoosung to text through the details, Saeran logs out again almost immediately before facing Saeyoung.

Time to face the music.

"Yoosung is sending me details about the date." Saeran explains, sure to keep the reluctance on his face.

He needs to take responsibility...

And it wasn't a bad idea to just go with it.

But it wasn't funny anymore. A prank gone too far.

**Saeyoung**

"Bluh..."

Saeyoung collapses onto the couch dramatically next to Saeran, his twin's obvious reluctance mollifying him a little into a display partially designed to amuse his twin as much as anything else.

Although it's certainly also a venting mechanism.

"MC!!!" he bemoans loudly, shaking one fist in the air for effect. "Why did you tell Yoosung about it so fast!? WHY ARE YOU SO EFFICIENT DON'T YOU HAVE EMAILS TO ANSWER!! PARTY COORDINATOR!!"

Then he rolls over to cling to Saeran's shoulder, pouting. "Saeran-aaaah... I'm already jealous... do you really have to go...?"

**Saeran**

The theatrics do make Saeran feel better, since he'd been afraid of how Saeyoung would react. The way Saeyoung now clung to him too... that felt good.

Maybe there was some fun to be had out of this after all.

"Better me than you." It's the truth as far as he's concerned.

"And... This is a good opportunity. You wanted me to spend more time with your friends and try new things."

Also the truth, though Saeran is sure that Saeyoung had never meant it this way. Saeran agreed to it as a way of punishing him after all.

(... Now I'm thinking of sex.)

Chances were that going on the date would lead to some very clingy fucking later... Saeran can't quite hide his smile imagining it, and shifts to run a hand soothingly down Saeyoung's back. A promise for later.

Clearly it was better to think about this positively.

"It can't be helped. I already agreed." He chides his brother lightly, "Maybe if you'd tried harder things would be different."

Saeran is sure to make his voice sound more flirtatious than disappointed, signalling that this is merely a continuation of their game.

**Saeyoung**

Game or not, Saeyoung is playing by a set of rules only he knows right now, ones that make slowly crawling into his twin’s lap a legitimate strategy. He snuggles his way in, snaking a hand around Saeran's shoulder and straddling him while still pouting.

"Try harder...? Saeran-ahhhhhhhh..."

But then he shifts seamlessly into a smirk.

"I intend to..."

He leans back, twirling an invisible moustache.

"Already... I feel... a plan... coming to me."

**Saeran**

"Heavy..." Saeran mutters as Saeyoung crawls on him, but not once does he push his brother off. Enjoying the weight more than he lets on.

"What's this about a plan?"

Caught between curiosity and doubt, Saeran's unsure how serious he should be taking Saeyoung right now.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung's scheming face is both cute and concerning.

"You know, you can never have too many girls at one of those things. Commonly accepted fact."

Now both his arms are over Saeran's shoulders as he leans in with a devilish expression.

"Maybe an angel will appear."

**Saeran**

Oh.

That's not a bad idea at all.

But it might be more fun to pretend he doesn't know what Saeyoung's talking about...

"Maybe... do you think I'll meet my match?"

As if he's actually going in order to find one.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung grins.

It's so satisfying not having to explain yourself. To just be understood.

"Maybe..." he replies, pressing his forehead against Saeran's. "But put up with me until then, okay?"

And he kisses his twin on the nose, still smirking.

**Saeran**

As if on cue, Saeran's phone vibrates with a text from Yoosung. Not allowing for event a moment of closeness.

Saeran sighs and pushes Saeyoung back in order to check it...

"Ah. It's in three days."

///

**Saeyoung**

Group Date Day arrives.

The two of them wind up preparing over much of the late afternoon - even if half the prep is mental.

Saeyoung makes a long, increasingly loud phone call as part of this preparation.

Saeran doesn't hear most of it, although he does pick up on his twin's familiar whiny tone – which slowly creeps into triumphant and grateful exclamations.

...

Saeyoung checks his appearance one last time in the mirror.

The wig he's chosen is long, totally hiding his earring, and the remains of the hickey Saeran gave him a few days back. He’s ready.

He wonders if Saeran is. And whether he’s taken Saeyoung’s teasing, flirty suggestion on board for a way to make the group date a little more challenging.

He’ll know soon enough, given Saeyoung would be the one with the remote...

He checks his clothing in the full length mirror. It’s stylish, and absolutely calculated to make heads turn. The stockings draw the eye nicely to his legs, then upwards to a skirt with large, retro-style buttons and a cute blazer that gives him a much more dramatic hip-to-waist ratio than he’d have otherwise.

Not too formal, but definitely girly and _definitely_ flattering his best features when it comes to looking feminine.

He grins. His date should be arriving any time now...

**Saeran**

After encouragement from the RFA (more like pleas, as if Saeran couldn't be trusted,) Saeran's dressed up for his date too rather than just stick with his usual clothing.

At the very least, now he has the chance to wear some clothes previously purchased but never worn.

Not only that, but he's been sure to secure his new collar around his neck. To anyone else it'd be a fashion statement, but to him and Saeyoung...

It was so much more.

As soon as Saeyoung saw it, he had been overcome and started bombarding Saeran with some weird requests.

... Saeran said he'd think about it, but honestly was already convinced. In their new relationship bliss, he really was prepared to do anything that'd make Saeyoung happy.

Plus, It seemed like the natural development in this game of theirs.

Every part somehow involved an element of power play, and Saeran can't help but feel a thrill at the added idea of them both running circles around the others. All none the wiser.

Unfortunately if this was to go off without a hitch, it meant arriving separately.

But it's bearable, to get to see how this plot of theirs will play out.

///

Taking the car he had stolen only a few days days earlier, Saeran arrives at the designated bar. Yoosung is waiting out front, and his eyes boggle so much when he sees Saeran that he can't help but flush.

Acting as though nothing is strange about this at all, Saeran approaches the blonde.

"Are we ready yet?"

Thankfully that's all it takes to snap the blonde out of his stupor, and he babbles something about waiting for a few others before heading in.

**Saeyoung**

"...is that... you?"

Zen's face is a perfect mix of disbelief and a clear faint longing for Saeyoung to say "No" so that his attraction can be justified.

"Zen, you don't recognise meeee?"

Zen sighs. "I can't believe we're doing this."

Saeyoung curtseys. "I'm so grateful for your help!"

It's... actually kinda touching that Zen was willing to come out for him (after much begging) but wouldn't for Yoosung.

Maybe all that touching way back at the first RFA party... wasn't just Zen being friendly...

Saeyoung puts it from his mind. Even if Zen WAS slightly less straight than he seemed, it wasn't going to happen.

(It's just those events... made us closer.)

Zen had helped a lot with things after Saeran had returned. And it was clearly important to him to see the twins happy. Perhaps seeing it as a way to deal with his own issues with his older brother...

Yoosung's dating life might not be enough to motivate Zen, but the twin's relationship with each other was. Saeyoung's concern for his "poor, innocent brother" out on a date.

Saeyoung is glad to have a friend like Zen.

"Shall we go?"

Zen looks down at the small handbag Saeyoung carries. "Sure you have everything, Sae- uh, what should I call you?"

Saeyoung thinks happily of the gift Saeran had left him before leaving for the date, now sitting in his bag. Waiting.

"I have everything I need."

"Oh, and you're right..." Saeyoung can be a girl's name, but it's a bit risky...

"How about Lulu?" he suggests, far too quickly. Of course he's thought about it.

"...Lulu...?" Zen is incredulous.

"Zen... YOUR name is Zen."

"Point taken, haha."

///

They arrive at least fifteen minutes after Saeran, who had aimed to get there early anyway.

Saeyoung walks in with a bounce in his step, followed closely by a somewhat blushing Zen, scanning the room for his twin.

**Saeran**

In the fifteen minutes it took for Saeyoung and Zen to get here, the rest of the group arrived (college friends, according to Yoosung), and everyone started ordering drinks and introducing themselves.

Saeran had caused quite a fuss by ordering a virgin cocktail.

There had been teasing, and Yoosung awkwardly tried to run to his defense, but Saeran just shrugged and said he didn't drink.

Somehow that won some admiration from the girls, and now he was receiving more attention than he expected. Oblivious to how his looks and cool demeanor might just be found attractive by some people.

What he isn't oblivious to is how Yoosung and some of the other guys now regarded him with envy.

At least until Saeyoung and Zen walk into the room, immediately grabbing the attention of every patron. There was no doubt they were the most attractive people there...

To all except Yoosung, who had suddenly grabbed Saeran's arm in a panic, eyes bugged out in bewilderment.

"What are they doing here!!" He hisses lowly, with an emphatic shake. Intimidation forgotten in his shock.

Of course, Saeran expected this. All he does is give the two a long look, before replying quietly. "It looks like Zen already had date plans."

Yoosung is sharper than he seems though. "No way, they're planning something..."

Too bad for Yoosung, but Saeran expected that too. (Let's see how you deal with this...)

Cocking his head, Saeran looks quizzical. As if he couldn't compute why Yoosung was raising a fuss.

"I admit it's one hell of a coincidence... maybe he wanted to show his date off?"

Could Zen's narcissism be that bad?

Yes. Absolutely.

He casts an appraising look towards Saeyoung, genuinely appreciating how his brother had perfected his costume.

"She's genuinely attractive."

It's nice to be able to say that, without worrying what others might think.

And worth it for how Yoosung goes pale and slack.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung is impressed. It's quite a crowd around Yoosung and his twin. Do university students not have enough homework these days? Honestly!

Although some to think of it, Yoosung's latest exams were around this time... maybe everyone has already wrapped up this semester.

That would make a lot of sense. Everyone in the group has that slightly haunted look still receding from their eyes. Except for one girl, who meets his own eyes sharply as he stares at the group.

(Do I remind her of someone...?)

He has a good memory for faces, but none come to mind.

Yoosung's face...

...is priceless.

He's clearly already recognised Saeyoung. Maybe he should cut back on the cross-dressing pics in the messenger. Yoosung's getting too good at picking him out. Could be a problem...

He feels his twin's gaze... (I dressed up as best as I could for you... my love...)

Even if they can't hold hands here, that link with his twin is undeniable.

Will be even less deniable once he REALLY starts to play. (Heh...)

Well, if the jig is up with Yoosung, might as well have fun with that, too.

"Ooohhhhhh my goodness!!" Saeyoung calls across the noisy room, as Zen starts just at hearing the name. "Yoosung, right?? You really _did_ dye your hair since highschool! I can't believe it!!"

Saeyoung, heels giving him a good couple inches on his flustered friend, closes the distance between then & ruffles his hair. "It's so good to see you!! Are these your friends?"

Yoosung is torn between death and bringing it upon others. Specifically Saeyoung. "S..." He glances over to Saeran, obviously torn.

(Oh. Saeran's playing innocent too, huh?) Perfect.

"Oh... did you forget my name? It's okay... these days my stage name is Lulu... I'm trying my best to get into film, you know? Oh-" Saeyoung grabs Zen's arm, "This is my fellow actor, Zen!"

There's an audible intake of breath from some of the people in the group. They might have already recognised the actor, but to have it confirmed is another thing all together.

Zen seems to take a second to reflect on his life choices, and then - rather magically - slips into the performance. A professional.

"Hah... I know Yoosung. We're part of the same charity group actually,"

(You really do want to help me, huh? Thank you...)

The people who gasped earlier are now, in places, squealing: 'YOU KNOW ZEN???'

...Saeyoung is starting to get a clearer idea of why Zen would be Yoosung's last choice for a group date like this.

(I mean, I knew it'd be something like this...)

...but certainly all eyes are now on the two of them.

Saeyoung would feel a little bad, but...

(That's what you get for making my brother go out on a date!!!)

Sure, his twin volunteered, and if MC hadn't... well.

It didn't matter.

Yoosung would just have to deal with it.

...Yoosung is not really dealing with it. He shoots an accusing look at Zen, who avoids it with ease.

(He's... pretty cool when he commits to a role, huh?)

Thank goodness he's up for it.

Yoosung shoots another look over at Saeran, who returns it with studied blankness.

"Hey... Zen..." the blonde returns with some reluctance.

"May we join your..." Saeyoung casts his eyes over the group. "Party?"

**Saeran**

Before Yoosung has a chance to deny them the pleasure, the others in the group are quick to offer places for both Zen and 'Lulu'. A beautiful rising actor accompanied by a cute starlet? No way was one of them going to pass up that chance!

Saeran... feels a little jealous. (Don't look at him...)

They didn't deserve to even glance Saeyoung's way.

Thankfully, he's not the only one feeling possessive. There's a few other people at the table practically showing their insecurities on their sleeves, glancing around with dark looks.

Though perhaps for very different reasons: They now had some serious competition.

Yoosung in particular seems about to slip into despair.

It... makes Saeran feel a little bad. He didn't hate Yoosung, there was just a lot of things unsaid and unresolved. Probably forever. But he was loyal and honest, and sincere in his desire to help when not wrapped up in his own issues. All qualities Saeran could admire.

He nudges the blonde, feeling awkward but trying to cheer him up.

"It's okay. You have plenty of good qualities too." Another look of surprise passes over Yoosung's face, but this one far more accepting than the last. Then his expression seems to relax into something sheepish but grateful, and Saeran doesn't miss how one or two girls eyes draw to that.

Nor the looks _he_ gets for it either.

They just make Saeran feel uncomfortable though, so he shifts slightly in his seat and lets his eyes be drawn back to Saeyoung.

Making it very clear where his immediate attraction lay.


	2. I think she likes you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran winds up snubbing Saeyoung, partially because the way Saeyoung smiles so easily at everyone makes him jealous and bitter, partially because if he's too friendly he'll just want to... touch Saeyoung. More than he feels is safe to do. 
> 
> This all only makes Saeyoung try _harder_ to be noticed.

**Saeyoung**

A lot of people want to talk to Zen and ‘Lulu’, it turns out.

Saeyoung shouldn't be surprised, but somehow, he is. It feels... good. Having people pay attention to him. He likes people. Finds them interesting. Enjoys finding ways to make them laugh. But, he doesn't meet many new people these days. The RFA, Tom, the messenger and his twin pretty much fulfil his everyday social needs. It’s a nice little reminder that the world outside his social circle is worth exploring every once in a while.

That said, it’s a weird feeling, being fussed over by strangers while the one he loves, the one he wants attention from more than anyone else isn’t by his side.

He just wants to go sit with Saeran already.

But... as he shoots glances over at his twin every chance he gets, he does notice Yoosung looking a little deflated.

It's fun to tease him, but... he doesn't want to _ruin_ things for his friend. When Yoosung meets his eyes, the blonde looks away, with something close to a pout on his face. And maybe the tiniest bit of colour.

Then he pulls out his phone to type out a message... Saeyoung is waiting for his own phone to buzz, sure he's about to receive a complaint, but nothing seems to come of it. Who was he messaging?

Saeyoung glances around at the girls in the group. Zen has already gotten into animated conversation with two of them and seems to have entirely forgotten he was escorting Saeyoung. Which. Works for him.

Of the others...

...who would Yoosung like most?

It might be fun to guess. And maybe he can help...?

He smiles, engaging in conversation only with a small part of his attention. He listens to how everyone talks, the words they use, watches their faces...

(...huh.)

(There's a cloud over there).

The girl who had given him a pointed look on his arrival is staring at him.

(She... she can't tell I'm cross-dressing, can she?)

He meets her gaze. Perhaps he can sound her out and see what's going on. If she suspects anything... he might leave - otherwise he might REALLY ruin Yoosung's group date. Yoosung didn't deserve that drama.

"You do this often?" Saeyoung opens during a lull in conversation.

She leans forward. "No... how about you?"

He still can't tell if she means the dating, or the cross-dressing.

"No..." He tries another angle. "Are you one of Yoosung's friends? He's a great guy!"

The girl pulls a face and points towards the two girls with Zen. "My friend dragged me here. I don't know anyone."

"Ah... well, now you know me!"

The girl's serious expression breaks into a surprisingly charming smile. Perhaps it’s the contrast between the two that makes it seem so bright.

"Yeah... I guess I do..." She mimes the smallest of waves. "I'm Miyoung."

Saeyoung returns the smile warmly. "Nice to meet you!"

**Saeran**

Seeing Saeyoung engage with the others, even a girl despite the obviously heterosexual set-up, Saeran tries his hand at socializing too.

He... isn't as good at it, not in a large crowd like this. His voice tended to be too soft, so no one really listens to what he says.

Frankly, it's isolating. Even Yoosung, his "brother in arms", was taking a break to tap at his phone.

It makes Saeran feel a little irritated. They were here by his request after all, and now he couldn't be bothered to show interest in the company he so desired. And the one person he really wanted to talk to...

Was busy being someone else.

Saeran sips his drink, sitting back and idly watching the matches being made around him.

(Bitter...)

This isn't an experience he wants to repeat in the future.

**Saeyoung**

His conversation with Miyoung is going well... he relaxes. She doesn't seem to suspect him after all.

There is some underlying tension he can read in her, but it doesn’t seem to be directed at him. It might just be she’s not a fan of loud social situations like this. As they talk, the more he gets the impression she’s the snarky cerebral type, barbs just barely visible behind her polite façade. The more relaxed she becomes with Saeyoung, the more they show. He’s enjoying getting her increasingly spirited take on everyone else in the room when he feels it…

(A... another cloud... a storm...)

(...a tugging feeling at his heart).

His head swivels mid-conversation despite himself.

Saeran is staring off into the distance, technically part of a conversation Yoosung has finally joined, but looking very much like he's trapped... and unhappy.

To other people he might just look a little cool, maybe a little bored.

Saeyoung wants to run to him immediately. Maybe he can. Just. Just for a minute?

Just a single minute. Then he'll go tell someone about how Yoosung is THE BEST, get them to hook up, then grab Saeran under one arm and run off with him at light speed into the night... or, something like that.

He can't leave Saeran looking so down...

He turns to his conversation partner. "Ah, back in a sec, I... just gotta do something."

Miyoung nods, looking faintly disappointed, turning her attention to her phone rather than the others. Saeyoung works his way over to Saeran, getting trapped twice by guys offering him a drink.

"I'm good... thanks, haha..."

Finally he reaches Saeran's side, Yoosung still seated next to him, currently arguing with a male friend about something involving...

Saeyoung sighs. ...of course it's LOLOL.

(Going on a group date to get a girlfriend, just to talk to your male college pal...? You really DO need help...)

Maybe he can cheer up two birds with one bright and friendly stone. Filled with breadcrumbs. For birds.

"Yoosung~" Saeyoung interrupts, as perkily as possible. "I've been having _such_ a nice time talking to a lovely girl by the name of Miyoung over there..." he tugs at Yoosung's sleeve, entertained at the way Yoosung immediately looks shy despite knowing it's him. (Guy’s always so easy to fluster…)

"It's just us four girls on that table with Zen... there's still space for you and your friends here..."

Yoosung's friend jumps in with alarming speed. "Really?? I mean. I'm Hwan! And that sounds great! Do you pla-"

Saeyoung is already turning to his twin. Their eyes meet and - yup.

(There's that heart flutter...)

He can't help it. He goes to ask Saeran's name, fake innocence, but instead he just…

(I wanna touch him... this is so unfair)

He opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

**Saeran**

In comes Saeyoung to the rescue, in more ways than one. Saeran feels bad that it was apparently so necessary, and even moreso when he flirts with ease.

(Does he have any idea... just how he makes people feel?)

Yoosung's crush is becoming way too obvious again. It makes Saeran want to grab his twin, make his claim to him clear for everyone here. (Don’t blush at him.)

And when Saeyoung just seems to stop and look at him, just like that...

Saeran feels the need tingling in his fingertips. He could just reach out to Saeyoung right now, and -

The only thing stopping him would be their certain destruction. So he looks away from Saeyoung, as if he were shy. Turns his attention to Yoosung.

"Let's go."

To anyone else it might look like a huge snub.

And in a way, it is. Saeran is bluntly refusing Saeyoung any attention and electing the company of others.

"Dude. You're playing it too cool! You'll scare her away!" Hwan hisses in his ear, while Yoosung giggles nervously and tries to placate his friend. Clearly relieved, for a number of reasons.

Saeran pays them no mind, more aware of Saeyoung's gaze on his back. There's no denying there's something vindictive about his behaviour. Seeing Saeyoung easily flirt with others squeezes his heart to the point he can't quite breathe. Making him feel insufficient, for his twin and the world both.

Why can't he do that? Why does Saeyoung have to?

Saeran resolves himself to push beyond these feelings of helplessness.

(Watch me, hyung...)

He can play this game too, and show Saeyoung how it feels. Demonstrate just what his twin is missing out on.

Sliding into a seat at the suggested table, Saeran gives the girls there his best smile.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung fights to keep a neutral expression.

Saeran had walked rapidly ahead, choosing a place at the table without giving his twin a second look. In his heels, Saeyoung couldn't just run after him... plus that'd look weird. Not to mention, Hwan had dawdled behind a little with him, slowing Saeyoung down with questions. To his credit, Yoosung held back too, almost like he was looking out for Saeyoung...

(Although more likely, Yoosung is probably just worried I'm going to cause some kind of trouble for his friend if he left us alone...)

Still, it seems in his absence and Saeran's arrival, Miyoung changed seats too, and now -

"Here!" Hwan says gallantly, pulling out a chair for 'Lulu'.

"Th..thanks..." Saeyoung replies, not having much of an option other than to take it.

So now the table looked like this...

 

Saeyoung had really wanted to sit next to his twin. Even side by side, his makeup and disguise - not to mention their eye colour - wouldn't make anyone think twice about their connection with each other.

So... it would have been fine...

...and he misses touching Saeran so much. Just to have his leg against his twin's would have been enough.

(I mean... I do have... that.)

The thing Saeran had agreed to do. The item in his bag that will let Saeyoung add a little extra… complexity to Saeran’s evening.

But it doesn’t feel like a good time to try it, yet. His twin won't even look at him... how can he get in the mood to play when Saeran’s making him feel so lonely?

(Why...?)

Was he angry that Saeyoung had come over to interrupt him? Maybe he didn't want to be dragged into conversations, and now Saeyoung has taken him from his little bubble at the bar to... this.

But he's smiling at the other girls...

(He's... so handsome...)

It... hurts. Having that charming smile directed at others. And utterly not directed at him.

Even Miyoung's friend is looking Saeran's way right now, and she's been talking with _Zen_!

The boisterous actor introduces the two other girls to Saeran. He looks like he's having the time of his life.  "Ah, Saeran, nice to see you... this is Miok! She's an arts student! And across from me... Gi, studying economics! These lovely ladies have been-"

(Honestly... Zen, you really need to get out more. When you do, you just... kill it.) Miok looks like she's in heaven, seated between Zen and Saeran. Gi also seems to be having fun, and is giving Saeran a few curious looks. Maybe he's more her type.

Saeyoung tries not to shoot her a possessive look. (He's mine... don't... don't touch him...) But... Saeyoung looks between Miok and Miyoung, separated by his twin. Why had Miyoung moved away from her friend...? Did they have a fight?

Miyoung does look gloomy. Much more gloomy than when he’d left the table before.

(...she looks how I feel.)

(Ugh…) He's not even seated directly across from Saeran... (This is the worst.)

What would have been more uncomfortable, he wonders. Staying at home and fretting, or... coming here, and fretting.

(Not knowing would have been worse... right?)

"Do you want a drink?" Hwan asks him, suddenly.

"Oh... just a lime juice and soda water... I'm watching my calories," Saeyoung replies absently. Usually he doesn't bother giving a reason for why he doesn't drink, but Hwan is a stranger and plus, mentioning body stuff is can sometimes shut a guy down from pushing, when you're playing a woman's role. At least. Sometimes.

Not this time.

"You don't need to lose weight at all!" Hwan replies, smiling. "You look... I mean... you don't need to worry... and I can afford it..."

Yoosung jumps in and saves him. "Hwan~ Mine's a Lotte. You'll get me something too, right? I saved your butt last night in that raid!!"

Hwan scratches his head. "Oh... sure. Actually, you ladies want something too?" He turns his attention to the rest of the table. Saeyoung shoots a thankful glance Yoosung's way. They've never talked in great detail about Saeyoung's childhood... just... the high level, unpleasant summary that came out after Saeran's return. But Yoosung knows he doesn't drink for a reason. That even the taste of alcohol sends nausea through his body.

(We're best friends, after all...) Yoosung might not know everything about him, but, he does know Saeyoung better than any other RFA member, Saeran excluded.

Yoosung… actually smiles back in return, which is something of a relief given how cranky he'd been earlier.

Saeyoung takes the opportunity to distract himself from pining for his brother. He can't do anything about that for now, but there is Yoosung's problem... He leans towards his friend, lowering his voice. "So... do you like any of the girls here?"

Yoosung's earlier smile dissipates into a blush yet again. "U-uh... well...  I like all of them... about the same... they're all nice people..."

Saeyoung sighs. "So no one here caught your eye?"

"W-well..." Yoosung pauses, and then deflects. "Why are _you_ here, anyway?"

"Saeran," Saeyoung replies simply. "I'm... worried about him in a situation like this."

"Oh..." replies Yoosung, looking somewhat disappointed. "For a minute it actually sounded like you _were_ offering to be my wingman after all."

(God...) Yoosung looks so small when he makes a face like that. Saeyoung just wants to see him smile again. He always looks best when he's happy...

"Hey..." Saeyoung responds, in an encouraging tone of voice. "I'm not... into this sort of thing, but I do want to see you happy! So, now that I'm here... if there's a girl you like... I'll tell her all about how cute you are, okay? I promise."

"Don't say I'm cute!!" Yoosung responds, more loudly that might have been wise. "I-I mean... I _am_ , but university girls... I think they like 'cool' more... like Zen..." he glances across the table at the actor, who is now miming something ridiculous to loud giggles from Gi and Miok.

"That's... so not a cool guy, over there," Saeyoung snorts, turning back to Yoosung after taking the sight in. "He's a doofus."

"What!!" Yoosung can't help but giggle at the assertion. "I want to hear you say that to him!"

(There's Yoosung’s devious side coming out, all right.)

But at least now he's smiling. “Okay," Saeyoung says, "watch this." He leans over Hwan's empty seat, and calls out. "Oh Zen~"

His tone of voice has Zen's ears perk up in a second. In fact, it's almost like after chatting for so long with a couple of drinks under his belt, he's barely even caring that Lulu is Saeyoung. "Oh, yes, hello?"

The attention of the entire table is on him now, although Saeran doesn't meet his eyes, and Miyoung still has half an eye on her phone.

"You're a doofus~" Saeyoung replies, in a sing-song voice.

"What!!" Zen's near-identical response to makes Saeyoung crack up, although he keeps his laughter girly.

"Maybe she's mad you're ignoring her, Zenny~" replies Gi, eyes only full of amusement. Zen can't seem to work out if he's hurt, confused, or flattered.

Saeyoung jumps in. "Oh, no~ I just had to make a point to Yoosungie here~ Don't mind me~"

He sneaks a glance over at Saeran (I'm cute! Look at me! I'm cute!!) but his twin continues to ignore him. Saeyoung's glance turns into an outright stare, hoping to meet his eyes even just once. (Please... I'm right here...)

Gi and Miok are already focused back on Zen, teasing him about Saeyoung's assessment. Miyoung, however, looks between Saeran and 'Lulu' with slightly wider eyes than before, suddenly interested.

(...I'd better stop. She’s too cluey.)

He leans back.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you said that to Zen!" Yoosung laughs, sparkling now with renewed energy. "You're lucky you're dre... you're lucky he doesn't fight girls, hahaha." At another table, his carefree laugh _does_ catch the attention of a pretty girl, who eyes Yoosung thoughtfully for just a moment.

(Hmmm. Maybe...?) A girl who appreciates the way Yoosung sounds right now... well, she must have some good points.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom a sec... see you in a bit!" Saeyoung shoots out of his chair like a rocket before Yoosung has a chance to respond.

**MISSION START!!!**

Fortunately, the young lady in question is between him and the toilets.

As he passes her table, he leans over.

"Hey."

She looks a little startled, but friendly. "Oh! Uh, h-hi! Uh... you're Yoosung's friend, right?"

"Yeah... hey, so I just left his table and there's an empty seat there right now... he's a good friend, really loyal and easy-going, and… I think it'd make him happy if you came over to say hi. If you're at all interested... I just thought you should know." Saeyoung keeps his comments quiet, not far from her ear. If he'd been a guy, it would have certainly drawn attention.

"O-oh...!" The stranger colours a little, but doesn't look unhappy. "Okay... I'll think about it... thanks."

Saeyoung just gives her a wink and a thumbs up, then heads towards the toilets. He doesn't want to look _too_ obvious. And his lipstick probably could use freshening up.

He already feels a hollowness in his stomach, not having Saeran in his sight. But... he'll be okay... right?

**Saeran**

Sitting with Zen ended up being the right choice. He was engaging, and sure to give Saeran a chance to speak - which he appreciated. Little did he know his efforts at being a wingman were all for nothing.

Nevertheless, Saeran starts to feel better. No longer left to wallflower, he blossoms under the new circumstances. Sometimes a change was all that was needed.

Especially now he could bask under the warmth of his brother's gaze. It takes all his power not to turn towards Saeyoung and savor it face on.

Playing hard to get had its perks. Up until Saeyoung leaves, that is. In his wake he leaves an emptiness that drains some life out of the room.

(Or is that just me...?)

"She likes you."

\--who said that?

Ah. The girl next to him... Miyoung?

For a second Saeran thought he was hearing voices again. Breathing in steadily, Saeran takes another sip of his drink. Stalling.

"And I think you like her."

... she's perceptive.

It's easy enough to feign awkwardness when that's how he _feels_. Saeran sets down his glass, looking into it rather than at anyone else. "I don't... know how to deal with girls like her." He admits, and there's a grain of truth in it.

Glancing at Miyoung out of the corner of his eye, he can see she looks sympathetic. Good.

"I get it. This sort of environment doesn't help either..." She replies with a sigh. They lapse into brief silence, each of them preoccupied with their own thoughts.  For a moment, Saeran feels as if he's found a kindred spirit.

Then with little to-do, Miyoung gets up with an apologetic smile.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom too..."

And she's gone.


	3. A little raindrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyoung and Saeyoung leave the bathroom holding hands?! **Saeran Will Remember This.** And the party's crashed by some new challengers...

**Saeyoung**

The mirrors in the women’s bathroom are... pretty bad. And the lighting seems to be more focused on hiding stains than anything else.

So while there really isn’t much to touch up at all, Saeyoung works slowly, taking his time to check over his hair, his face, carefully neatening the line of his lips.

Although now that he's in here...

He stares at his reflection, glumly.

Was this all a terrible mistake?

Saeran seemed like he was having fun, now... and the girls like him...

(If it wasn't for me... he'd be able to do whatever he wanted... maybe he's upset I'm here after all... maybe he wanted to know what it was like to be on a date like this... with a real girl... to get smiled at... by a real girl...)

(...which is... fine...)

Saeyoung probably shouldn't have come.

(…it hurts.)

Just as he’s falling into a miserable stupor, he hears a voice behind him. "Oh, you're still here..."

(A raincloud...? Oh...)

He turns to her. "Oh... a little raindrop appeared." He puts on a smile. "Miyoung."

There's that sunlight through the clouds again, as she breaks into a smile. "You already gave me a nickname?"

Saeyoung wavers... should he...?

(Yeah... I can't fix my own feelings, but...)

"You just seem down, Miyoung. I thought it seemed like you were raining..."

She looks startled. "Rain, huh...?"

But she changes the subject. "What about you and that ginger guy? You look like you want to talk to him, and you're talking to everyone else just fine... why not him?"

(Eek.) He was wise to be a little concerned about Miyoung’s perceptiveness.

Better to vague than to lie to that kind of an eye. "It's... complicated."

"Yeah... I know that feeling." Miyoung touches his hand, lightly. "I... think you're really beautiful and... different... I..." She pauses, and takes her hand away, blushing. "He likes you too."

"He does?? Did he say something?? Or??"

(God. Calm down.)

Miyoung laughs, a little sadly. "Sort of."

(Wait. Rewind slightly.)

That touch just now... that voice...

...those rainclouds.

Miyoung...

"You came here for her..."

Miyoung practically leaps backwards. "What? Who?"

Saeyoung looks at her with genuine sympathy. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. But. I know what it's like... I'm sorry... if I could help, then..."

And that's when she starts to cry.

///

The two of them stay in the bathroom a while, getting stares from other female patrons... but generally sympathetic ones. Saeyoung pats Miyoung’s hair and tries to be comforting until she calms down.

(She kind of reminds me of him, a little... just... something about her... they’d get along, for sure.)

(I want her to be able to smile, too...)

"I think I should go home," Miyoung states, once her eyes are dry again.

Saeyoung gives her back a pat. "Sure. Did you drive?"

"No... I'll catch the bu-"

"No... Not like that. Not at this time of night. Let's call you a taxi. I’ll cover it, if that’s a problem. And I'll wait with you until it comes, okay?"

"Okay..." She puts her hand in his, shyly. "I hope things work out for you two... I really do..."

He smiles back. "Me too. But, let's go..."

So the two of them leave the bathroom together, heading towards the door. He doesn't look at Saeran. He's still feeling too raw...

**Saeran**

Despite Zen's best efforts, Saeran was starting to feel antsy.

Where was Saeyoung?

He couldn't still be in the bathroom, right...?

Was he talking to someone else?

Ah... Miyoung, maybe?

What would they be talking about?

Maybe... maybe about him?

(I... I'm going crazy.) Knowing his other half was just a short distance away, yet unable to easily get up and see him... not knowing if Saeyoung even _wanted_ him to... it was maddening.

Reaching his limit, Saeran was about to stand up and do something he may well regret... just as Zen suddenly bellows " **JUMIN HAN!?** "

The two girls practically hanging off of him jump back, eyes wide, and Yoosung's head _swivels_ from where he and another girl had just begun to chat each other up.

In the doorway, asking for seats, was... very clearly MC and Jumin in bad disguises. We're talking sunglasses and scarves, which do nothing at all to conceal their identities.

Jumin, of course, thoroughly blanks Zen - who simmers with barely repressed indignation.

Put-off by the sudden snap in temper, the two girls turn to Saeran as if he's a sanctuary. Saeran feels like he wants to laugh from the utter absurdity of it all. The group date was really turning into a circus, hosted by the RFA. The only person now missing was Jaehee Kang.

(Saeyoung has no idea what he's missing...)

The thought sobers Saeran a little.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung doesn't miss that yell.

He and Miyoung jump, still holding hands, as the cry goes out.

(Wh-where??)

OH.

(Oh shit.)

Saeyoung comes face to face with MC.

"MC!" he stutters without thinking.

As another familiar face turns his way.

"Lu-" Jumin begins, but MC jumps in.

"Goodness, you look much nicer than Yoosung implied... good job!"

She then glances across at Miyoung, and their hands... "... _very_ good job."

Both Saeyoung and Miyoung colour, dropping their hands.

And there's a feeling on Saeyoung's back…

A stare.

After waiting so long for it, but now...

...he panics.

"Talk to you later!" He turns to Miyoung. "Let's go!"

**Saeran**

Ah, there Saeyoung is-

Holding hands with Miyoung.

Saeran can't breathe and his lungs _burn_. It doesn't get any better when they drop their hands when confronted by MC, who clearly sees the same thing Saeran does.

He watches them flee, and beside him one of the girls sigh. "I knew she didn't want to come, but..."

It's a much needed distraction. Saeran turns to her, seeing how the girl across the table - Gi? - smiles ruefully at her friend, before smiling more brightly at Saeran now she had his attention. "Don't worry about it, we'll have lots of fun! Right, Saeran?"

"Ah, yeah..." He manages to reply, heart not in it.

Picking up on the gloomy situation in front of him, Zen swallows down any curses about Jumin Han and manages to switch gears again. A real pro. "That's the spirit!" he enthuses, a clap drawing all attention back to him, "Sorry about that ladies. Thought I saw someone who _really_ shouldn't be here."

Finishing with a smile and a wink, the girls are once again completely enamored. Saeran wants to applaud his performance. As Zen gets back to entertaining with vigor, Saeran plays along when called on but otherwise lets his eyes roam the room. Waiting for Saeyoung to return. To _explain_. He... he trusts his brother now, so surely...

Surely it wasn't what it looked like, right?

His foot shakes. He needs to move, but can't without a good explanation.

Yoosung has gone back to flirting like nothing is wrong, and he spots Jumin and MC grab a booth and not-so-surreptitiously spy on them all.

He could swear he makes eye contact with MC once, and she gives him a wink.

**Saeyoung**

They take a few seconds' peace to recover, then Saeyoung orders a ride.

He can't help but offer a little more encouragement, Miyoung still raining inside...

"You know... together you'd be Mi-Mi, haha..."

"I know!!!" she turns, pleased. "It'd be so... ahh. Hah. Thanks... Lu."

They make light conversation while they wait, but Saeyoung’s thoughts keep drifting… his heart keeps aching…

(Saeran...)

Now they're not even in the same building.

And... did he see...? Did he think...?

"I... I'm going to make a quick call. But... don't wander off while I'm talking! I want to make sure you're safe. Okay?"

"Okay..." Miyoung replies softly.

(...guess this is it, then...)

He taps Saeran's name on his phone...

(Please... pick up...)

**Saeran**

Like an act of divine providence, Saeran's phone rings. Saving him from having to continue this farce.

And of course... it's from Saeyoung.

He couldn't miss this call even if he wanted to, not right now.

"Sorry," He tells the group, to some clear disappointment. "It's my twin brother..."

Zen seems confused at the explanation, and some of the others look intrigued by the reveal - but Saeran ignores it all to find a quiet booth. Away from MC and Jumin's prying ears too.

It means the call rings a bit too long, but... he does pick up. "Hyung..." he answers, "Where did you go?"

With his brother, he can't quite keep the yearning out of his voice. Even though he's trying not to show it. "Weren't you having a good time...?"

(Smiling and laughing with everyone except me...)

**Saeyoung**

For a moment, it seemed like Saeran wasn't going to answer, and Saeyoung's stomach felt like it was about to turn inside out.

But then he hears his voice...

'Hyung'...

Butterflies...

He doesn't sound... angry...

"I missed your voice so much," Saeyoung starts, too needy to play it cool.

This is the first time his brother has spoken directly to him the entire evening. He... can't hold the relief in.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad... I'm sorry... I'm just waiting with Miyoung until she can get a taxi home..."

**Saeran**

"Miyoung... huh..."

Saeran isn't mad. Not really. Just... there's a sourness rising in his throat that colours his tone.

But he doesn't miss how sweet Saeyoung's words are to his ears, and it balances out the bitterness in his heart.

"...okay... I... am going to trust that." If he doesn't, it might just tear his heart apart. "I'm a little jealous, but... don't worry... and just have a good time." That was the reason they came here after all. To enjoy themselves.

But to be honest, for Saeran he was at his happiest when...

"...I want to spend time with you. If you're not too busy."

**Saeyoung**

That's all he wants to do.

ALL he wants.

His voice is full of relief. "Saeran... I'd love that. All night, I've..."

He calms himself. Miyoung is still within earshot, and besides, some things are better said in person. Miyoung...

"Hey... did Miok say anything about her? After we left?"

He should... it's the least he can do for her. Just to ask...

**Saeran**

"Miok...? Oh, her friend?" Saeran hadn't paid too much attention to their names. But why was Saeyoung asking?

"She was disappointed that Miyoung was leaving, even though she knew Miyoung didn't want to be there..."

But never mind that. There's something else he wants to hear. "You were saying something about 'all night'...?"

Saeran can guess, but... but he wants to hear it, and be reassured.

**Saeyoung**

"Oh..."

Is Saeran _actually_ a little jealous...? (I mean, he said it, but... no way...)

It... feels good, that maybe Saeran had still been thinking about him... even when he was smiling at others...

"..well..." He lowers his voice, conscious there’s not as much noise out here to mask his words. "I... I've been looking at you... and you... wouldn't look at me... I was so lonely, Saeran... I missed you so much... I did my best... but... I couldn't catch your attention... it was hard."

He whispers. "All those other girls smiling at you..."

A sick feeling in his stomach, just remembering it.

"I don't like it..."

**Saeran**

...Saeyoung really was ignorant. After all, Saeran had only behaved that way from his own neglect.

"That was only because you were flirting with everyone." He sighs into the receiver, as if it was obvious. "I thought that was how you wanted to play..."

Spite played a part too. This was the sort of reaction he had wanted from Saeyoung after all. A taste of his own medicine, the same yearning Saeran had felt...

"But obviously I'm not interested in anyone here but you."

As if that could even be in question.

"Seeing you leave... drove me crazy."

**Saeyoung**

"Flirting? I was just being..." No. He doesn't want to argue.

And besides. Saeran's voice... the idea that he'd made his twin feel like that...

He feels a warmth filling the place inside that had been lonely and needy all evening...

Now... he's thinking of _different_ ways to push his twin...

He can't keep the slight smile out of his voice as he continues.

"Then, wait for me... I'll be back any minute now... Saeran..."

**Saeran**

The shift in inflection, filled now with promise rather than longing, sends a shiver up Saeran's spine.

He can't wait.

"... come back soon."

Hanging up, Saeran feels a prickling sensation along his neck that can only mean one thing: He's being watched. So absorbed in the phone call, Saeran hadn't noticed until now. And the direction it's coming from...

It can only be MC.

Which means leaving the privacy of the booth and rejoining the group date. Whatever Saeyoung has in mind... will need to be covered up very well.

**Saeyoung**

"Oh, here it is..."

It isn't long at all after the phone call ends for Miyoung's ride to arrive.

"Call me if there's any problems, okay? I'm sorry your night ended this way."

He'll be sure to save her number with (LULU) at the start as a reminder... it won't be the first time - he's had to keep track of who knows which part of him in his contacts.

"Thanks... I hope things work out for you, at least." Miyoung touches his hand one last time, and he takes it, giving it a squeeze.

"I'll fight hard. You keep on moving forward too, okay?"

"Yeah... not like I have a choice though, huh." She gives him a tiny salute, all the same.

Saeyoung walks back inside, buoyed by the thought that maybe he had helped, a little.

And by the thought of who was waiting for him...

He scans the booths, looking for where Saeran has -

\- ah.

His heart feels it before his eyes see it.

There he is...

(...my other half...)

He slides into Saeran's side of the booth, leaving zero space between their bodies. Great thing about booths. No chairs to keep you separate.

Under the table, his hand is already finding his twin's knee.

"Saaaeeeran... I miiissssseeeeeed youuuuuuu..." he drags out the words, because he's not sure how he's going to stop himself from leaning in for a kiss once he finishes talking.

Somehow, he manages it, partially from an awareness that even though they're not on display in the throng of people, they're not exactly hidden, either.

"You... look really nice..." he adds, squeezing his twin's thigh.

**Saeran**

Saeran can't help it. He blushes. Despite knowing they're being watched, he can't help but melt against Saeyoung and get stirred up by only a few a words.

Under the table, he lets his hand seek his twin's. Grasping it and rubbing a thumb across Saeyoung's knuckles. "It was lonely without you." He confides back, allowing himself to look at his brother at last. There's plenty he can't say or do right now, but... his eyes can communicate all he needs.

After taking Saeyoung in for a long moment, he glances away. Towards another certain booth. "We've got an audience."

They could get away with what they're doing now, probably... But it'd be suspicious if they spent too much time like this.

Particularly when Saeran just got off a phone call, and it could have only been one of two people: Jaehee or Saeyoung.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung can't help it... after hearing his brother say those words on the phone earlier... being driven crazy... he just wants to push, push more...

"Oh~?" He traces a circle on Saeran's knee. "But sometimes it can be fun to be watched..."

Then he leans in, like he can't hear what Saeran said.

"Or maybe..." he breathes, playfully, "I should just touch you in a different way..."

He still has that toy, after all... or, at least, the remote control for the toy. Saeran’s the one with the actual device on him. Or _in_ him, as the case may be.

**Saeran**

Seeing Saeyoung fling sensibility to the wind... It makes Saeran's heart beat pick up faster, and he can't help but laugh at the rush.

"Ahaha... If that's the case..."

He leans in, whispering into Saeyoung's ear.

"You can touch me however you want..."

**Saeyoung**

One hand drifts into his handbag, the other kneading Saeran's thigh.

"But..." Saeyoung wonders aloud, his voice light and playful. "Did you experiment before we left? Or should I give you a preview now before we rejoin the others and we start to play for real?"

**Saeran**

This... This was really happening, wasn't it?

Saeran loves it. He practically aches for Saeyoung's touch now, and feels the small vibrator inside him more prominently than ever. It... _had_ been easy enough to ignore most of the night, but now...

He licks his lips.

To leap into the deep end, or have a small moment now with his twin right here...

There was an easy choice and a hard choice, and Saeran is feeling very very easy.

"I hadn't tried it." He admits, "I wanted you to break me in..."

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung grins, still leaning so that he was obscuring most of Saeran from view of the rest of the bar.

"I want to break you..." he purrs "...in."

His hand finds the remote in his bag. It's not a complicated device by any means. Just a range of speeds from about 1-12. There's no need to look, or pull it out for anyone else to potentially get a glimpse of it.

"Then let me see what this changes your cute face..."

[click]

He's starting Saeran on the lowest setting. No desire to draw more attention than necessary, or embarrass him.

At least not yet.

**Saeran**

The sudden sensation makes Saeran jolt slightly in his seat. On the lowest setting it doesn't do more than that though, the vibration a minor discomfort.

Except... it isn't discomforting at all. Something about it more soothing than exciting.

But the look in his twin's eyes...

There's a suggestion there which it might not stay that way for long.

And Saeran's extremely curious in finding that out, the interest clear on his face.

Speaking of which...

"My face is the same as yours." He can't help but point out.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung responds by sticking out his tongue as far as it will go and pulling a goofy expression, rolling his eyes back. It looks ridiculous, and totally in contrast with how he’s been presenting himself up until now.

"You sure this is your face?" he teases, returning to a more normal expression, although his face is definitely cat-like right now. He seems to be keen to extend his claws.

"Funny, I can glance at my own in the mirror and be fine, but yours I could happily watch the whole day..."

Saeyoung bumps up the intensity by a single notch. He doesn't want to rush this. In fact, he doesn't want to stop and go back to the others at all... he just wants to play here in their own little universe... go as far as he reasonably can without being totally obvious...

He smirks.

"Although..."

"I could maybe give up on looking at it for a minute if it meant I could sneak under the table to give you head..."

He knows it's totally impossible to get away with right now, but it's more the act of suggesting it that he's enjoying. That desire to keep pushing...

**Saeran**

The gradual bump up only makes Saeran shift and blink. There _is_ a flush on his cheeks, but that can easily be explained by Saeyoung's proximity in general.

The teasing doesn't help. If Saeyoung keeps it up, he really will push Saeran past his limit, and then he'd just grab—

Yoosung is approaching their booth. There's no mistaking that flash of blond hair.

Instead Saeran pushes Saeyoung back abruptly, much to his twin's consternation.

Saeran never thought he'd be thankful for his hyper vigilance again, but right now he feels very lucky.


	4. Hurt me, n o t  h i m

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins were just getting cozy in the booth when Yoosung interrupts, to bring them back into the main group. 
> 
> Saeyoung feels cocky - things are finally going his way. So of course, something goes wrong...

**Saeyoung**

Given the brief flash of concern on Saeran's face, Saeyoung holds back his complaint. Someone must be coming.

However, the jolt DOES send his finger flicking the intensity of the vibrator up another two notches unintentionally. He's about to switch it back when -

Yoosung’s voice calls out over the sounds of the crowd. "Saeran! And..."

Saeyoung turns to grin at Yoosung.

(He doesn't want to say that name, haha...)

"Oh, Yoosung! We were just talking about you and that cute girl you were with before... where'd she go?"

Yoosung flushes. "She, uh... she gave me her number!! So...!"

"Oh!" Saeyoung replies, "that's great news. So, you like her?"

Yoosung looks happy. "Maybe! I don't know! But... thank you!"

"For what?" Saeyoung asks, dragging out the conversation while he re-locates the vibrator’s remote control in his bag.

"Sh-she said that you..." Yoosung looks away, "You told her I was l-loyal and.. other nice stuff."

Wow. He did not expect her to just... repeat what he said. What kind of flirting tactic was that? Weirdly, Saeyoung feels Saeran stiffen slightly behind him - was the vibration finally starting to get to him?

And, in that case… did Saeyoung want to make it easier or... _harder_ for his twin?

His mind idly recalls that couple days ago… Saeran getting his dick out while Saeyoung attempted to converse with MC on the phone... this group date itself a ‘punishment’ of sorts for Saeyoung…

...hmm... harder. Yes. It's _good_ when it's harder...

So Saeyoung clicks it up another two notches, to half-intensity, then pulls his hand out of his bag. (Have fun, my love… let’s see how you do.)

He returns his focus to Yoosung. "We-ell of course I'd say such nice things about you Yoosung! I'm your wingman tonight, right?"

Yoosung looks a little miffed, understandable given it's kinda like Saeyoung just retracted his own compliments. Saeyoung winks at him.

"But why are you two all the way over here?" Yoosung asks, somewhat sulkily.

"Well... I couldn't let those girls get their claws _too_ deep into my precious brother, you know~" Saeyoung replies, having been waiting for this question.

He throws his arms around Saeran's neck, turning back to him. "He's too good for them all I'm afraid~ I decided~"

**Saeran**

Going up two notches accidentally, in a situation where they were suddenly faced with an intruder, takes Saeran from a pleasurable lull to a tense pressure. He shuts his eyes, expression clearly harried to anyone watching.

For those completely unaware, they'd think he had a headache and was being taken care of by a cute girl. Those that did know them... they'd think his brother was bothering him.

The latter wasn't inaccurate, but the devil was in the details.

The same went for Yoosung and Saeyoung's conversation. Saeran stiffens as Yoosung acts coy about how Saeyoung had praised him, jealousy once again spreading through his veins.

Never mind the fact he had reassured Yoosung for similar reasons earlier.

It's almost enough to make Saeran sour again, but then Saeyoung ups the intensity once more and--

(Oh!)

I...it feels so sweet, a deep throbbing echoing through to his core. That Saeyoung had done it purposefully that time, desire still focused on Saeran as he conversed with Yoosung, makes it all the sweeter.

Focusing on the conversation is getting difficult... Especially when Saeyoung plasters himself back against Saeran. It forces Saeran to pay attention to every touch, scent and expression he has to offer. And nothing else. To be fair...

(...I asked for this.)

But Yoosung's still here, and Saeran can't wrap his arms back around Saeyoung just yet.

"Oh-“ Yoosung begins, confused, “but I thought-"

Saeran knows exactly what Yoosung thought, which was that Saeran didn't know who Saeyoung was.

He sighs in exasperation, but not over his twin.

"I figured that out when we went to join the table." Saeran lies, a plausible little fib. It explains why he had been ignoring Saeyoung, and why Saeyoung might be so clingy now. "He's being ridiculous."

The girls were hardly out to get Saeran anyway, and as for his worth... that was better left unaddressed.

**Saeyoung**

"I'm noooot~" Saeyoung responds, giving his brother a squeeze. "No half-rate princess is going to take my Saeran from me!"

Feeling Saeran's warmth, smelling his skin... (hmmm... a little dangerous). Saeyoung releases his twin briefly from his embrace (though not from anything else).

"Yoosungie... do you think they'd leave him alone if I kissed him??"

Yoosung looks taken aback. "Uh... y-you shouldn't do that to Saeran without his permission!"

(Oh, so being brothers is okay?)

He knows that's not what Yoosung means, but he's a little happy that's the first place his friend's mind goes.

He pouts. "Well, I'm gonna keep a close eye on him from now on. I'm worried..." It can't hurt to play the separated-for-years-card either. "I don't want to lose him! I've barely even had a chance to enjoy his company myself!!"

Yoosung's face does soften a little at that. "Okay. I get it. I get it, Seven-hyung. But please... people are asking about you. Hwan bought you a drink, too... can't you two come back for a bit?"

Saeyoung bats his eyelashes. "Yoosungie, you're kind! Hm, if I can sit next to him, my heart might feel more at ease..."

He stands, then leans down to take his twin's hand. "Hey, cutie~ Let's go back to the party for a little while~"

Yoosung gives Saeran a sympathetic look.

**Saeran**

The sympathy is appreciated. For all Saeran was enjoying the twists and turns their little game was taking, it was starting to get overwhelming. Giving Saeran a new admiration for his brother's endurance during that call with MC.

Without comment, Saeran takes Saeyoung's hand. Apparently conceding to his brother's whims, perhaps even touched by how Saeyoung felt...

But really, Saeran just loved holding hands.

This time, it'd be the unknown onlookers correct in guessing that they had paired off together.

Saeran squeezes the hand of his one and only, getting up to walk and relishing how the change in position causes the vibrator to press up more tightly inside. The pleasure is building to the point it's making his cock start to stir, and he has to clench his jaw to stop from moaning.

To anyone but Saeyoung, he looks pissed. Intimidated once again, Yoosung mumbles something about going on ahead and leaves for the twins to trail behind.

It's a perfect moment.

Saeran leans against Saeyoung, muttering softly, "I'm yours, and I'm here... no matter what."

So Saeyoung can do whatever he wished.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung turns his head slightly, mouth dangerously close to his twin's.

"I want to take you home right now... I want you... but I'll be polite and stay a little longer..."

He squeezes Saeran's hand, wanting to check in before they start the next stage of the game. "Are you okay like this? Should I lower it before we sit down?"

He turns his head a little more, now close to Saeran's ear. "Though even if we lost it in front of all these people... if they found out the truth... I'll never leave your side."

His voice grows rough. "Never."

**Saeran**

The declaration is as effective as any dirty talk Saeyoung could speak, and Saeran suddenly isn't sure if he can keep walking at all. Yet somehow it galvanizes him just as much to keep going.

"No... no, this is good." He almost wants to say 'don't stop', but... That might be tempting Saeyoung too much.

**Saeyoung**

For a while it felt like his evening had been cursed, just like so many other evenings in their past...

But it looks like he just had to defeat a mini-boss after all.

And now Saeran was holding hands... with him... in front of the RFA. And... they had a perfectly good reason to be doing it.

Anyone who knows him knows _exactly_ how he is about his brother, his one family member... and all of the RFA want to see their relationship go well. Even if they don't realise its exact nature.

He _also_ enjoys the eyes of the other girls on them...

(Yes... that's right... he's mine... you can't have him.)

His smile is wide and with the faintest glimmer of malice. Both twins can pull quite unearthly smiles, when they're struck with the right mood.

Certainly, no one challenges them, and no one tries to separate them to offer Saeyoung another drink like before.

He settles down in Miyoung's seat, noting that Yoosung is, yet again (sigh) sitting next to Hwang rather than socialising with anyone else, in heated conversation about something being "way, way OP!"

Maybe Hwang is the problem, given Yoosung only just got back and… surely couldn't have already started thinking about LOLOL this fast.

...surely.

As he and Saeran sit, hands still linked under the table, Hwang does pause his conversation to smile over at them. Apparently unfazed by the fact that they'd taken their seats at the table together, having been off somewhere on their own.

"Oh, this is yours!" He slides a drink over to Saeyoung, with a wedge of lime at the top. It seems to be what he ordered earlier...

"Thanks, Hwang," ‘Lulu’ replies lightly, taking it from him. It's still cold.

He doesn't touch the drink for now, though, far more interested in what his other hand was doing... the one that had been holding Saeran’s.

He’s placed it, still intertwined with Saeran’s fingers, on his brother’s thigh, all the while smiling brightly at the others. "So what did I miss?"

He lets their combined hands drift a little, creeping his fingers closer to his twin's inner thigh.

Zen leans in, apparently very happy to see them both. "Oh, boy, you should hear about Gi's professor. I wanna steal his mannerisms for a show! He-"

Saeyoung nods along as Zen re-tells Gi's story, as she interrupts every now and again to correct him, while slowly... so slowly... beginning to trace a pattern on the inside of Saeran's thigh with one finger.

Smiling devilishly as he does it.

**Saeran**

After years of torture, this stimulation shouldn't affect Saeran as much as it does. Yet here he is, about to go crazy from the slightest, slowest touch. Not even Zen's theatrics (honestly excellent) can distract him.

His mouth feels dry, and if it wasn't for Saeyoung's hand steadying his own, he might be shaking. The pulses oscillating within him continue to distract.

(I need a drink...)

Anything, to cool his head.

Saeran's eyes fall on the beverage Hwang had gotten Saeyoung.

(Does that guy really think he still has a chance?)

Seeing as it was a drink for his twin, it'd be nonalcoholic. And it's sitting _right there_ , which makes it easy enough for Saeran to pretend that he thought it was his own.

All the more reason to take it and prove a point. (You don’t have a chance. Give up. He’s mine.)

Picking up the drink casually, Saeran takes a sip...

And almost spits it out, the strong taste overwhelming all other senses for just a moment. He sits the glass back down on the table with disgust.

"It's alcoholic."

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung completely stops what he's doing both under the table and above (in mid-gesture, replying to some weird assertion from Zen about intelligence and hair growth).

"It's... what...?" He turns to Saeran, and -

he's

right

it's on his breath

The smell of alcohol on its own brings back painful memories of their mother, but now it’s combined with…

his twin's hand in his

(Saeran's breathing, faster than before... unhappiness in his voice)

loud voices... yelling...

the smell of alcohol

(their eyes on his brother... the girls... women... glasses in their hands)

a woman, holding glass

pain...

a woman, ho l d i ng, r a i s i n g t h e g l a-

_don’t let her touch him_

she’s going to hit him

h  u r  t  m  e  d o n ' t  t o u c h  h i m  h  u r  t  mmmm

And he’s back there. _There._ His hand on Saeran's thigh tightens painfully, his other hand going to his twin's far shoulder, as is Saeyoung was trying to shield him from -

\- but it's only a second.

All of this, the panic, the movement – happens in just a second. Then -

\- a shaky breath.

_She’s not here._

He releases Saeran's shoulder as abruptly as he grabbed it, and his hand.

Saeran’s fine. He’s fine.

(We’re safe. We’re still safe.)

Yoosung is looking at him with concern, Hwang just a little confused. "Th-that's weird... I did just ask for a lime and soda... I did..."

**Saeran**

It's not the first time Saeran has suffered drinking something awful, and he'd gotten used to distancing himself from it either way. So Saeyoung's brief freak-out doesn't quite click at first.

Rather, it takes all his effort not to cry out at the sudden pain on his thigh. And he can't help but flinch when Saeyoung grabs his shoulder.

Being grabbed is still...

(Forget about that, Saeran. Your brother needs you, Saeran.)

It's an almost out of body experience, when he reaches out for Saeyoung's hand again. Gripping it gently.

"Are... you okay?"

He'll deal with whoever hurt Saeyoung later.

**Saeyoung**

"Uh... ug... I-I'm sorry... I..." he looks up, having dropped his head after his second of... what was I...?

"I thought I saw..."

It wasn't her. It wasn't her. It was Gi. The other girls. Not her.

She's gone.

She can't hurt Saeran.

He turns to look at his twin. Golden eyes look lost, confidence shaken. "You're safe... so it's okay."

Yoosung says something about a mistake, but Saeyoung isn't really listening, just reassuring himself, studying Saeran’s face.

He's fine.

**Saeran**

Distantly, Saeran is aware Yoosung is saying something about the bartender mixing things up and his upset friend. Meanwhile, Zen is doing damage control with the ladies.

He just doesn't care.

All that matters... are those eyes... and his brother's hand in his. He's about to suggest they go home, forget the game and just find comfort in each other's arms, just as another disturbance occurs.

Specifically: Jumin and MC making a very dramatic kissing scene by the bar (when did they move?)

Saeran might be annoyed by it, but... it takes all the attention off Saeyoung, and their exhibitionism is funny. Funny, too, in how it makes Zen and Yoosung choke.

No, the real problem is...

(How nice...)

It makes him a little envious.

**Saeyoung**

Saeran...

Thank god for Saeran... and Yoosung, too.

He might have only freaked out for the briefest second, and yet...

...no one was pointing at him, staring at him. Instead they rallied, and - wait.

What.

What is that weird chimera of arms and heads and scarves by the bar that everyone now seems to be -

"Woah..." comes Hwang underneath the sound of their table squawking at the scene.

"What..." Saeyoung finds himself saying, aloud this time.

Those scarves look familiar. Ah.

"Pffff..."

 _Those two_. Did they feel left out?

Jumin for sure had a flair for drama when it came to the love of his life...

"Pfhahahahaha!"

The brief flash of his past forgotten, Saeyoung's giggles take over, and apparently cover a little distance, because he swears as the two part for a moment Jumin looks _directly at him_ with a killer glare.

Before he swoops MC down into another, even more dramatic smooch. He's lucky MC is so into him and so comfortable with being the centre of attention.

Saeyoung casts a glance at Saeran, and notices a little hint of wistfulness at the display.

(Does he wish we could do this too...?)

He... he kinda wants to try... he could get away with it...

He can't get away with it… can he?

(I mean I did make that joke to Yoosung... but… that’s pushing it…)

(But look at those two!!!)

Jumin has dipped MC halfway to the floor.

"Psssh..." Saeyoung mutters, only audible to Saeran. "I'd kiss you WAY better than that..."

**Saeran**

At Saeyoung's laughter, Saeran feels indebted to Jumin Han, which is not a nice feeling to have. On the other hand... it's not like the corporate heir did this for them, either.

Nevertheless, he wasn't going to waste this opportunity. Saeyoung's giggles breaking the curse that seemed to have been following them all night, the sound lifting Saeran's paralysis and jump-starting his heart with a strong beat that resonated through his body.

... or maybe that was the vibrator.

Pink rises to his cheeks again, encouraged by Saeyoung's side comment. (I want him, I want to be kissed by him... like that. Better.)

He glances back at his twin without moving his head, pupil moving to the corner of his eye.

"...prove it.”

Time to leave.

**Saeyoung**

"N-now?" Saeyoung starts to reply. He's already into it, to be honest, so what if the RFA thinks he's got some kind of brother complex, right now it doesn't matter, all he wants is -

Saeran tugs at his hand. "O-oh." Right. He helped Yoosung... he helped Miyoung... and they've both participated in the group date, more or less... this should be enough, right?

He can have Saeran to himself fully now, right?

He's been so patient... especially now... especially with his twin casting him that side-long glance, those lips barely moving, shaping the words as a challenge just for Saeyoung to hear.

He wants to straddle Saeran's chair, cover those lips in his own, and show everyone _just how much_ he wants his twin for himself. (So much... I want to bury my tongue in his mouth... bend him over like that... make him go weak at the knees with my attention...)

In front of everyone.

(Maybe one day...I just won't care enough to hold myself back any more...)

It's a frightening thought, but he isn't scared. But then again... that day never would come. Because if he did that... he be cutting Saeran off from the world again out of his selfishness... they'd have to run, wouldn't they...?

(So even if I stop caring for my own sake... I should still care about it for his.)

He nods, dizzy with the desires only barely restrained between the gap of thought and action.

"Take me home..." he whispers. "I wanna go home with you..."

Saeran squeezes his hand again in reply. It seems like Jumin and MC are coming up for air at last. People are slowly turning back around. Although quite a few are still cheering.

Yoosung is still staring at the couple, Hwang whooping beside him, so Saeyoung touches his hand to get his attention. Yoosung's head whips around like he just got manhandled by a ghost, looking relieved when he realises it's just Saeyoung.

'Lulu' leans in, enunciating the words clearly over the cheers. "I'm sorry... I gotta go... and Saeran's going to take me home... I'm sorry to make him leave before your other guests..."

Yoosung's eyes study his face, and glance briefly down at the nearly untouched drink.

"Yeah... well, I'm glad you came... both of you." Far more generous than Saeyoung was expecting.

"Even like this...?" Saeyoung can't help but ask. Yoosung's never really approved of his crossdressing. Never really understood the freedom that came from reshaping himself like that... the power to be anyone...

"...I'd rather just see Seven-hyung... but... if you're so worried about him... it's okay... you two even still kinda match like this, haha..."

This is the closest he's ever had to even mild acceptance from Yoosung when it came to this sort of thing. A step forward?

"We should talk more about this sometime, maybe." Saeyoung replies seriously. "But not tonight. Thanks, though..."

Zen is glowering over Jumin stealing the spotlight, Miok just giggling and Gi absolutely rubbing it in his face. He'll be fine. Saeyoung will text him from the car, so that Zen knows he won't need a ride home.

At the bar, Jumin turns to the staff to request something Saeyoung is 90% certain they're not going to have.

Saeyoung stands. Saeran doesn't try to let go of his hand, so Saeyoung doesn't let go, either.

He leads his twin outside into the cool night air, and the reduction in ambient noise leaves his ears ringing a moment. It... really got a lot louder over the last half hour.

No one who knows them is out here. So, he takes Saeran's other hand in his, too.

"Hey..." he begins, knitting his eyebrows. "I'm sorry... I grabbed you like that. It must have hurt..."

The posture, too. The arm reaching across Saeran, the other hand holding his twin's... maybe Saeran didn't remember it... he hoped he didn't...

...but that scar on his upper left arm... faded and stretched a lot, now, sure...

He’d summoned a very specific memory.

"I'm not normally that bad. It was just..." Saeyoung tucks a long, loose piece of the chestnut hair of his wig behind his ear. "I won't do something like that again. You don't need to worry. I'm normally fine... I'm sorry."

He exhales, swinging their linked hands.

**Saeran**

The fresh air clears Saeran's head, a deep breath all it takes to rinse the acrid taste of alcohol off his tongue. It's refreshing after he'd been suffocated by the bar full of people and restrained by their expectations, leaving him unable to speak or show love the way he wished. The fact he had been unaware of just how stifling it was, had even become accustomed to it, reminds Saeran unpleasantly of the past...

But now he can walk out easily, and take what he wanted with him.

No matter how upsetting it was, that fact alone gave him peace of mind. Though he isn't entirely settled. Couldn't be, with the deep thrum of the vibrator stimulating him even now, along with the undercurrent of Saeyoung's mutual desire.

It all stirs up emotions Saeran had barely been keeping under wraps, which had taken up so much focus that it had already taken his mind away from how Saeyoung had behaved earlier.

Still, Saeran isn't going to complain about the apology, or the cute way Saeyoung swings their hands. It just makes him think...

(I'm so glad you're with me again... That you care so much for me...)

Despite Saeran's own issues, or even because of them, he can understand why Saeyoung did what he did and easily forgive it. Can sense, somehow, the exact memory that Saeyoung had lived through in that moment.

As if he could forget.

Saeran extracts a hand to carefully brush it along Saeyoung's left arm.

"You were always so brave... And so worried about me."

He trails his hand back down, to clasp Saeyoung's again.

"I know you'd never want to hurt me."

Even when he'd been brainwashed, somewhere in his heart... He always knew. Even envied that. There was a determined positivity to Saeyoung that made him shine brighter than any star.

Saeran wanted to shine just as brightly. Match the way his twin twinkled high above and far away, rather than being left to wonder.

Maybe he could do that now. "Just remember... whenever a memory grabs you, we can walk away from it. We're free to make new memories now, Hyung." He comments, fully intending to let go of his own pain and focus on the more immediate pleasure awaiting them.

There's so much they have to do. Such as pulling Saeyoung towards the car and opening the door. Settling his twin into the passenger seat with a smile full of promise, even as his body ached for them to consummate their love now.

Saeran really couldn't ask for more than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've (Saeyoung's writer) seen a lot of different takes on Saeyoung and drinking, although in Ray's Route we do see as a child he really grows to hate the smell of alcohol that follows his mother around, and in other routes he does talk about how his drugs of choice are caffeine and sugar. In this AU I've decided to keep that abhorrence pretty strong (Saeran has the bad memories, but isn't nearly as affected by it, just... chooses to avoid alcohol given 1) his mother 2) the elixir)
> 
> I don't think Saeyoung's normally affected that dramatically by the smell of alcohol but it was the combination of all those stimuli that essentially caused the very, very brief flashback and panic attack. 
> 
> We don't learn much about what Saeyoung's life was like in the agency, but I do think they would have been pretty hard on him - but also trained him mentally to compartmentalise a lot of emotions. Which. Good and bad. Saeran suffered a lot more, I think it's fair to say, but both have been through things that have left unique scars on them - mentally or otherwise. Some scars obvious, others buried deep. We explore some of these a little more in later plot arcs... the current arc we're playing is... well, if you like hurt/comfort, it's gonna be pretty amazing when we get up to that arc on AO3... [ominous music plays]
> 
> Gotta have a healthy dose of angst, fluff and smut to become all-mighty~


	5. I've always been lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ah, it's a smut chapter~**
> 
> Saeyoung tries to flirt in the car, but Saeran seems distant again... the frustration driving Saeyoung to claim his brother decisively as soon as the opportunity arises.

**Saeyoung**

Settling into the car next to Saeran like this... letting him take the wheel...

(...it feels nice...)

(...I wanna kiss him already though...)

And as Saeran pulls out onto the road, the rest of the evening fading away with the bar in the rear-view mirror, Saeyoung's desire for his twin is all that remains.

Much like his twin had on the way to the beach, Saeyoung gently rests his hand on Saeran’s thigh, enjoying the way it feels.

"So... driving a cute girl home from a night out at the bar..." he starts, smirking at his twin's profile. "Your night is only just beginning, I can promise you that."

**Saeran**

There's something to be said for a nice dressed guy driving a flash car with a beautiful girl in the passenger seat. It's a tried and true formula, and gives Saeran a confidence boost as they go home.

(I wonder if Hyung felt the same way?)

Just a few days ago Saeran had been in Saeyoung's position after all... And not for the first time, Saeran thinks that playing with these roles are fun.

Saeyoung seems to be of the same mind, considering his provocative comments. Saeran bites down a grin and focuses on the road. If his brother wanted to play that way, then...

"You're more than just a notch on my belt."

Pretty smooth, he thinks.

He hopes.

**Saeyoung**

"We can make some marks somewhere else, maybe..." Saeyoung replies sweetly. Leaning a little closer so he can stroke the inside of Saeran's thigh again.

Saeyoung moves his hand over his brother’s belt, lightly. "So I guess you don't need it, then."

Sloooooowly teasing at the belt on Saeran’s pants over the process of their journey home could be a fun game…

**Saeran**

Was he actually--?

Saeran... really doesn't know if that's a good idea while he's driving.

He takes a leaf out of Saeyoung’s book and deflects, bringing up the seatbelt instead Saeyoung’s intended meaning. "You need to wear belts while driving." He scolds lightly, taking Saeyoung's hand. And keeping it.

**Saeyoung**

"Too much?" Saeyoung replies lightly, only slightly disappointed at being thwarted. He was only going to tease his twin with the idea...

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to take it far..." He gives Saeran's hand a squeeze.

"At least, not until the engine's off."

His voice goes back to teasing. "But shouldn't you have both hands on the wheel? I'm not gonna change gears for you no matter how much you sweet-talk me."

**Saeran**

Now Saeyoung's making lewd car puns?

"That was awful."

How are they still attracted to each other...?

Nonetheless, Saeyoung has a point. Saeran reluctantly lets his hand go.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung settles back into his seat, letting his hand rest lightly on Saeran's thigh again. He wants to flirt more… maybe a different approach?

The rumble of his babe-car is calming... "You're a good driver," he says, lazily enjoying the patterns the streetlights make in the window as they pass by. "She's purring... she likes you..."

**Saeran**

That almost makes Saeran feel guilty, considering how he had only recently treated this very same car in a fit of spite...

"Are you sure that's not just you?"

**Saeyoung**

Nothing again. Still, he can work with this.

"Maybe..." Saeyoung smiles a private smile. "To me, this car is an extension of my own body..."

**Saeran**

Does Saeyoung even keep track of his metaphors? Weren't the cars his babies?

He gets that his brother his probably trying to be seductive, but... well, the failure is charming in its own way.

Amused, Saeran responds thoughtfully, "I guess... I did rough both of you up a few nights ago."

**Saeyoung**

(Yes… the dent…)

Saeyoung was...

…aware of the dent.

Given the amount of time he spent on his cars, it was hard _not_ to see it as soon as he stepped into the garage for the first time after Saeran had returned home.

(I’ll patch you up soon…) he thinks, moving his free hand to pat the inside of the car door.

It’s… it’s… (ugh) just a car. A small price to pay for what they had now.

But he seems to be paying another price at this moment. Is Saeran still mad he held Miyoung's hand? (Feels like he’s shooting me down all over again?)

Maybe he's trying too hard.

Yeah... he's too keen... Saeran probably hates that.

So, he takes away the hand on his brother’s thigh, curling it into his own hair instead. (This wig really is so soft and silky...)

"Mmmmhmmm... we're both pretty resilient though. We can take it."

**Saeran**

The instant Saeyoung removes his hand, Saeran misses it, and for the life of him can't figure out why Saeyoung might do that. Was it something he said...? That can't be it, not when his twin's rolling with the joke... maybe it was just another tease?

Saeran's been serving Saeyoung his own medicine for a while now, so maybe now his twin was doing the same. Making Saeran desperate for his attention by withdrawing it at a whim.

(...I hope he won't tease me too long.)

Without realizing it, Saeran starts to accelerate.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung notices a slight increase in the patterns of light across his arm closest to the window...

(...so you don't hate it, right? You want to get home soon, right?)

But as a few minutes of silence pass, Saeyoung finds himself desperate for attention and interaction again.

"I came so close to just... kissing you before..." he offers, looking out the window, instead of at his twin. "I would have given the weakest excuse just to do it... "

He uncurls his finger from his hair slowly. "I want you so much it's hard to not push you to the edge too... I think part of me was hoping you'd lose tonight, and just take me in your arms in front of all of them...”

His gaze out the window is unfocused, letting the shapes of the night pass by unexamined.

“Part of me still wishes you had..."

**Saeran**

The raw honesty in Saeyoung's voice is calculated, each admission made to provoke.

Saeran knows this. It works anyway.

"I have to stop myself," he responds, not hiding the regret in his voice. "Every time you push, I need to pull. Because if I don't... I think I'd just consume you."

And like Saeyoung, a part of him wishes he could let that happen. To completely devour his twin and make him forever his, and only his to enjoy.

"But... Just giving in like that isn't satisfying at all. Just greedy."

Saeran shifts directions - literally and figuratively. They're almost home.

"And I want to prove to you how precious you are to me... More than consuming you, I just want to be yours."

**Saeyoung**

"Haaaaaaaaa~!" Saeyoung responds, stretching his arms over the back of his seat, and arching his body with a few satisfying pops in his spine. He turns his head to Saeran, arms still dangling over the back of his seat. Studying his face.

Saeyoung’s next words are soft, like the rumble of the car. "Good… I’d… I started to think maybe you'd grown immune to me already. I've been struggling to keep my hands off you and you just seem... so... in control..."

Then he turns his entire body to the side in his seat, facing Saeran, bringing _both_ hands over to rest on his thigh.

"It's fun to see the other person squirm a little, you know...?" He lets his fingers inscribe his feelings on Saeran's leg slowly, softly... never in the way.

Just small movements spelling out a word named 'longing'.

"You're too good at keeping those feelings to yourself... but it's not... greedy to want to express them... it's what anyone would wish for..."

The streetlights illuminate his face in slower bursts, now, as they draw nearer to their own street.

"It feels good... that you struggle to pull back, too... that's all I want... that's all I need to hear..."

They pull into the garage at last. Saeran lets the engine finally switch off, then he turns to Saeyoung -

Who raises one hand into the air, and one finger, pressing it against his lips. "Hey... stay still a moment... no, actually, slide back your chair a little? I wanna..."

The car is designed as much for comfort as it is speed and style, so only minimal fussing is needed for Saeyoung to join his brother, straddling him on the car seat as the engine creaks, cooling behind him. Like this, his skirt rides up each thigh, only further exaggerating the gap between hem and his over-the-knee socks.

Now... he can demand all his twin's attention, right?

The engine's off...

"I might not be the girlfriend you can kiss at a party in front of your friends... you might not be able to always act out what you're feeling with me in front of a crowd like those two, but..."

A small, sneaky smile plays across his face.

"But I can promise you... I'm a much better kisser than that corporate heir or the party coordinator..."

Then he tilts his head to one side, playing up those extended lashes and the cuteness of his lips, parted just a little, just enough to hint at what he wants.

"Well? Want me to show you, oppa~?"

**Saeran**

Every word he had wanted to say in response flies from his mind when Saeyoung crawls onto his lap. Saeran pushes a hand along his twin's leg. Fingers smoothing over the knee highs, and gripping the flesh just under the skirt possessively. He curls his other arm around Saeyoung's waist, pulling him ever closer.

Letting him feel how Saeran's cock was pressing up into his ass more and more every passing second. All that stopped it going further in was the clothes in its way.

Deliberately, Saeran makes eye contact with Saeyoung. Need clear on his face, especially... especially when Saeyoung calls him _that_. His brother playing as if Saeran, for now, was the older one…

To say it like Yoosung: It was too OP.

(Breathe, Saeran...)

So he does, and on exhale out comes a word, "Please..."

**Saeyoung**

Saeran's sincerity is felt through his touch and his voice, and it gives Saeyoung a boost after his failed attempts to seduce in the car.

It's difficult to retain any pretense of playfulness with his twin's hand gripping his thigh. Saeran mentioned not wanting to consume his twin, but that word about summarises Saeyoung's current desire towards Saeran.

(Mine...)

But he can't let himself go just yet. Just like the clothing forcing some small degree of separation between them, he must maintain a little playfulness to allow himself enough space to make this... entertaining. A little parody of the scene they both saw earlier. It's a good thing he knows his cars as well as his own body, because he combines the knowledge of the two smoothly for his own little performance.

He presses into Saeran, parted lips meeting his twin’s. One hand moves to his brother's thigh, encouraging him as Saeran pushes his erection upwards against Saeyoung's body, the other hand -

\- smoothly letting the seat angle down till Saeran is halfway between upright and prone. (How's _that_ for a dip, Jumin Han? You couldn't even find a brake with both feet!)

It might not be in front of a jealous crowd, but that's fine. Saeyoung wants to go a lot further than those two took it, after all.

**Saeran**

The maneuver with the seat is expertly done, and makes Saeran gasp in surprise before he laughs into the kiss - a laugh which quickly becomes a moan at Saeyoung's encouragement.

Jumin Han could never match this. Then again, Saeran might be biased.

It's hard not to be, already coming close to the edge of his desire due to the long and drawn out teasing over the night. The vibrator not letting him forget for a moment who he belonged to, and what they had in store.

If they ended up doing it in the car, it won't be his fault.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung _did_ say both he and his cars were resilient. Plus, he wasn't lying when he told Zen he'd brought _everything_ he needed. You know. The essentials. Phone, keys, wallet, vibrator remote. Lube.

The basics.

So Saeyoung shows no sign of stopping his onslaught, already determined to assert their relationship after all those eyes that had spent the night trying to pull them both apart.

"You want to be mine...?" he murmurs in between fast, frenzied licks and nibbles at his twin's neck, accompanied by grinding that _must_ be pushing his brother's limits.

Saeran said. He said it. So Saeyoung will have him.

"That's good..." he breathes into Saeran's ear, pressing into his body, his own erection trapped between them. "You're mine... none of those other girls can have you... I saw them looking..." He moves his hands to cover Saeran's, confirming, yes, yes, this is the place you touch, hold me, caress me, don't let go of me... "But you'll look at me, won't you? Oppa, you'll only be like this with me, right?"

He rocks his hips again, so little between him and Saeran, enjoying the sweet agony his brother must be feeling...

**Saeran**

Saeran is familiar with domination, but never like this. Saeyoung demands his every thought, feeling, movement--and never has it been so sweet to comply, never has he _wanted_ to comply quite so much. Every part of him wants to please his brother, to do anything he asked.

So he looks up at Saeyoung, eyes dewy with desire and irises blown from need, lips bruised from the force of their kisses and neck tilted from the assault along it - bruises already starting to colour.

And he says exactly what Saeyoung wants to hear.

"Yes... only you. I'll do anything, just for you... my one, my only... so, please..."

His hand caresses up the back of Saeyoung's dress, fingers catching the zipper and dragging it down.

**Saeyoung**

Yes... that's the needy voice he wanted to hear.

Those are the needy touches he wants to feel... touches that beg to speed up the inevitable direction of this game faster than Saeyoung has been allowing. Touches that say his brother really is letting his desire for Saeyoung control his actions fully at last.

No more pulling away from Saeyoung's pushing. The dress hangs open at his back, a clear sign of what Saeran wants. "Presumptuous..." Saeyoung teases, letting his voice stay light this time, because he wants this as much as Saeran does, wants Saeran to push back, too, just enough to show his powerlessness against his desire. "Isn't it time we _finally_ undid your belt?" He wriggles back a little, taking Saeran's hands and placing them where his own had teased not so long ago. "Show me you want me... show me what I do to your body..." Then he'll show Saeran just what he wants to do with his twin's body, too.

**Saeran**

The idea that Saeyoung wants to see him like that, even as wretched as he is, gives Saeran new vigor. Rather than just undo his belt, he moves to shrug off his jacket, then unbutton his shirt - every moment making him ache more under Saeyoung’s eyes.

(I hope he sees that... what he does to me.)

Chucking that clothing to the side, Saeran undoes his belt at last, then finally releases his cock for Saeyoung to see. There merest brush makes him shudder, extremely sensitive to the point of pain after so long being stimulated with no payoff.

Despite knowing his own lust and how it built up, even Saeran is surprised by the sight of how stiff its gotten, and the precum is substantial enough to begin dripping down his hand almost immediately. Inside him, the vibrator pulses.

He glances back at Saeyoung with heavy eyelashes, expectant. "My love..." He starts, because what else could Saeyoung bet at this point, "do you like what you see?"

Will this satisfy him? Enough to make Saeyoung never begin to consider anyone else? To not look once, let alone twice, at anyone in that way? Never leave him?

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung lets his eyes drop from his twin’s to take in every inch of skin on display, his younger brother's body exposed and longing and _his_ to touch.

Then he brings his gaze back to Saeran's, smiling at how their shimmer is drowned with lust. And a desire for his approval.

"You're gorgeous, Saeran-ah..." Saeyoung croons. "You're so beautiful... you've done so well holding on all this time for me, haven't you...?"

It's impossible to ignore how rigid Saeran's dick has become, how ready he's been for a while, now... Saeyoung wonders if his brother will last more than a single thrust.

He's more than happy to play with that, too. And more than happy that it's _him_ who has made his brother like this. Well. Him and the vibrator.

"I'm so happy to see how much you mean it... I mean it, too... I only want _you_ Saeran..."

The wonderful thing about flimsy lace underwear is that it has a decent amount of give, and it's easy to roll down a leg. So Saeyoung works his down as he talks, one hand always in contact with his twin, the other working himself free with dexterous ease.

Then he leans closer to his brother, one hand pressing down his cock against Saeran’s stomach, although keeping his hand low to avoid _really_ setting anything off.

(I can see why he did this to me before... it’s fun)

"Saeran... you're so hard..." he whispers with approval, flipping open his handbag with his free hand. He upturns the retrieved bottle, squeezing it lightly, and leaving a generous trail of lube winding down the length of Saeran's already-leaking penis.

Even just the cool lube slowly snaking its way over his cock makes Saeran groan and raise his hips.

"So, so good... so sexy..." Saeyoung continues, after one more substantial squeeze of the bottle into his hand, then placing the lube on the dashboard and penetrating himself with his own newly-slick fingers.

"I can't imagine anyone else pleasing me with their eyes and their body the way you do... I'm not interested in seeing anyone else like this when I have you..."

His eyes glitter, grasping the base of Saeran's dick once more. "So don't come until you're all the way inside me, oppa~ Don't come until your body is part of mine~"

It's something of an ask, given how much of a hair-trigger Saeran's on, but Saeyoung's keen to see him try.

He doesn't take off the dress. That's part of this story, after all. He wants to play the part of oppa's cute girlfriend... who has him wrapped around her little finger.

His twin instructed, pinned by his gaze and his body, Saeyoung positions himself carefully, lining up with brother's cock with his opening. Feels like his brother is holding his breath.

Then, far slower than he knows Saeran wants him to go, he pushes himself down...

**Saeran**

It feels like Saeyoung's asked the impossible of him, especially with how measured he is in taking his cock - the gradual pressure almost too much for Saeran to bear.

But he's desperate to please, especially after all that praise. There's no way he can let himself disappoint. So Saeran will do the impossible, holding himself in as much as he can, body writhing as he does. He arches against the car seat, raising his arms to grip at the head as if it'd keep him sane. Every inch of his body stretched taut like elastic yet to snap.

When Saeyoung at last takes him entirely, he somehow keeps himself from coming then and there.

After all, he'd hardly please Saeyoung if he got carried away so soon.

"...please... tell me..."

"Tell me when..."

Only once Saeyoung is satisfied will he let himself go.

**Saeyoung**

He's impressed, and it shows in his voice.

"You really do have amazing control, don't you...? No wonder I had to push you so hard..."

He rocks his hips just a little, just enough that he can feel Saeran squirm against his urge to thrust back upwards, which would probably be the end of him...

He can't say he's not enjoying extending this. And Saeran suggested it, after all.

Who is he to deny a little more denial?

So he leans forward and pulls Saeran into him, wrapping his arms around his twin's torso and bringing his mouth to Saeran's neck again, the two completely wrapped in each other.

He lifts, just a little, then pushes himself down, enjoying Saeran's gasp as he feels Saeyoung squeeze around him.

His brother's breaths by his ear are beautiful, perfect, adorable.

Above all else, shaky.

"Tell me again..." he murmurs. "Tell me again... how jealous you were tonight... what did you want you do... when I wasn't with you?"

He kisses up his neck to his mouth again, finally allowing the smallest of spaces between their bodies, so he can look at his twin's strained face.

"That'll make me happy... then you can come..."

**Saeran**

Saeran would hardly call it control, or endurance. Not when his desires were running wild. Rather, he was used to restraining himself. Be it food, or sleep, or apparently... sex.

But the tether on that is running thin with every move his twin makes.

"Saeyoung... Saeyoung, Saeyoung, Hyung..." He repeats fervently as his twin kisses up his neck, at a loss for all other words and entirely obsessed with Saeyoung, and only Saeyoung.

The way he says it is somewhat reminiscent of their childhood, when his brother really was all he had in the tiny world of their mother's apartment. The cries an echo of how Saeyoung had been all Saeran ever truly wanted.

It makes describing his feelings tonight even more difficult.

"I hated... how friendly you were..."

"Talking and smiling at everyone in the room..."

"Praising Yoosung like you did..."

And more. So much more. But Saeran can barely string together a complete sentence right now, managing only between short gasps and long moans.

"I can't stand when you're not with me."

"I'm so lonely..."

"I've always been lonely."

"Even if it's just holding hands..."

Considering what they're doing, it's an innocent wish.

Rather than makes things awkward though, it only makes it all the more raw.

Besides, it isn't as if Saeran didn't want other things.

"When you were in the bathroom, I almost followed... or on the phone, I could've listened to you all night... then the booth-- ah..." Just the thought of it, accompanied by the tantalizing weight of Saeyoung against him and around him makes Saeran gasp and trail off--

"Ah...!"

Mind going blank for a moment as he struggles to rein his orgasm in. Biting his lip from the effort.

He's not going to last.

**Saeyoung**

All his thoughts of roleplay and teasing vanish like steam into air as Saeran opens his mouth and pants out his soul, one gasp at a time.

Saeyoung breathes it in, and there's no space left in his chest for calling out 'oppa' or making any more playful requests. His loneliness...

Their loneliness...

He clings to Saeran then, all pretense abandoned.

Not an embrace of lust or control.

Just.

Any less close and he feels like he'll die. That loneliness inside each of them that can be filled by only one shape, one mirror reflecting on itself.

Two halves that cannot endure being pulled apart.

To hear Saeran say it so clearly...

"Saeran... Saeran...!"

(I'll always reach out for you...)

(So...)

And he pushes against his twin, accepting everything Saeran wants to give.

**Saeran**

The last straw is how Saeyoung calls his name back, filled with just as much need cultivated by too much time torn apart.

Saeran comes, hard. Thrusting up into Saeyoung desperately, it's as if he really has snapped, every part of the experience a scramble of limbs and noise. It's not an instantaneous orgasm either, dragged out just as long as everything else has been. So much cum built up that it's as if Saeran is unleashing it in waves, shuddering each time he does. Practically draining his very essence away. And when he's finally, finally done...

(......)

He can't even think much of anything. Instead, Saeran falls back into the car seat and lets his body lie still.

It really is as if Saeyoung had taken all he had to give.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung's still shaking from the strength of the feelings that seized him as Saeran called his name... a mixture of pure childhood affection for his twin, longing... and loving. And the adult version... of naming the thing you want. Of being named as the wanted thing.

He gazes down at Saeran. His twin's are eyes half-closed and looking at nothing, lips parted, head titled slightly to the side.

(He's so beautiful...)

It's hard not to get lost in it, now that he's allowed to look at his twin as long as he wants.

(...and so cute.)

That worn-out face... he wants to stroke it...

But he should probably deal with more immediate concerns first. He leans backwards, struggling to reach the tissues in the glove box on the passenger's side of the car.

He makes a few feeble swipes at it, trying not to disturb Saeran too much or free himself too much.

Finally, he manages to get it open, and barely tweaks the box out onto the passenger chair.

He glances back at Saeran, who seems to just be looking up at him with a dreamy, relaxed expression.

(...so cute)

But, at last, he secures a handful of tissues sufficient to slowly work himself up before his brother loses his erection.

(...I'm going to need to start keeping larger tissue boxes in here. )

(Or just. Beach towels.)

To say Saeran had given his all really is an understatement. Saeyoung cleans up, dropping the tissues to the ground outside the car. To be dealt with later. He has other priorities right now.

He gently leans down to his twin, placing small butterfly kisses on his chest, his neck, his cheeks. Saeran shifts, enjoying the attention but without the energy to respond.

"Hey... cutie... want me to carry you to bed?"

His brother murmurs something soft and positive sounding, though totally incomprehensible, smiling slightly. "Hmmm... sounds like a yes to me..." Saeyoung concludes with a smile, freeing himself and getting out of the car. He zips the back of his dress up most of the way and nudges open the door to the house.

His twin has roused himself a little more as Saeyoung returns, but allows Saeyoung to gently... carefully... slip his hands under his twin's naked waist and partially-clothed legs (we can deal with that, and the vibrator, in the bedroom). Saeyoung's legs are a little shakier than he'd anticipated, but he manages to scoop his twin into his arms and safely out of the car once more.

Saeran seems much more relaxed than last time they did this. Whether it's the orgasm, practice, or the words they spoke to each other just now... probably all three.

As such, he feels like he can take things a little more slowly this time, and gives his twin another kiss on the cheek as he steps into the house proper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, they aren't done yet - Saeyoung's not gonna be left out! And there's still some aftermath of the date yet to come, too!


	6. Two wheels, turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post jealousy-sex cuddles... this chapter is all fluff and snuggling, until the very end where they start to get steamy again.

**Saeran**

Feeling like he's floating in more ways than one, Saeran allows himself to relax into his brother’s arms and just enjoy being carried.

(Saeyoung...)

His soulmate, his love... his twin.

He doesn't feel lonely anymore. But it’s more than just that. Saeyoung was special.

If it was only a matter of loneliness, of filling a void, anyone could do if Saeran looked hard enough. Just as if it was only a matter of being needed, of worth, of feeling alive... then Saeran could have found that elsewhere as well.

(I hope Saeyoung knows that...)

He's held out so long for his twin. Never interested in another human being in quite the same way. Knowing on an intrinsic level that Saeyoung was the only one to complete him.

For that reason, even in the depths of his hatred... Saeran had been obsessed with his other half. He hopes that Saeyoung knows that he had meant it when he said he'd do anything, to keep Saeyoung forever by his side.

Saeran turns his head to kiss Saeyoung's shoulder, as if it could convey those very thoughts.

The dreaminess is slowly fading away. But instead of cold hard reality, Saeran is faced with warmth and softness as Saeyoung gently places him on the bed, taking the opportunity to remove Saeran's pants for him.

The action draws attention back to Saeran's lower half, and he's more aware of the vibrator still thrumming inside him. He was too out of it to mind at first, but now it's getting uncomfortable - body now overly sensitive to the way it throbs.

With little preamble, Saeran removes it with a grimace while Saeyoung undresses himself.

**Saeyoung**

The suddenly audible buzzing brings Saeyoung out of his own reverie of giddy thoughts and warm feelings.

"Oh... whoops... I meant to switch that off..."

He scoops it off the bed and twists it off,  repeating his earlier thoughts about buying larger tissue boxes. Given his... collection... he does have a lot of things around to make clean-up easier at least, but if they keep up their current level of activity, he's going to need to up his game.

That'd be fun to explain if they have guests.

He imagines it idly as he cleans his hands with a cleansing wipe from his toy drawer.

Zen: [observing a box on every shelf] You guys... sure have a lot of tissues

Saeyoung: I cry a lot

Saeran: He does

He grins to himself at the thought of Saeran teaming up with him to troll the RFA like that.

Saeran...

He turns back to his twin. He looks a little drained, but also radiant. Face echoing the feelings curled around Saeyoung’s heart.

(I love you... I love you... I love you...)

He hasn't touched his brother in at least... a minute...

Unacceptable. His arms need to be wrapped around his twin now. Otherwise what's even the point of having them?

Their bodies, their hearts, are meant to be one. There's no other way he can imagine being in this world. So he joins Saeran on the bed, nuzzling into his side and attempting to draw him as close as he can, lightly kissing every bit of him he can reach.

His voice continues to the words his heart has been repeating all night. "I love you... I love you... I love you so much, Saeran..."

He strokes his twin's hair, and breathes in deep at the scent of them both mixed together...

"...only you..." he continues, repeating his earlier sentiment in part. No one else could ever complete him like this.

No one else could ever share themselves the way they could share themselves.

His brother's heart is a treasure he wants to guard for the rest of his life.

**Saeran**

Showered in Saeyoung's affection, Saeran feels his love meter rising higher and higher until it's about to burst.

He presses himself back against his twin, murmuring sweet nothings in return. The act feels ritualistic, a rite to cleanse their souls after going through the evening’s trials.

They’d really pushed some limits.

The sex was...

"It got a little intense, didn't it..." Saeran muses, so comfortable with sharing himself with Saeyoung now that he doesn't realize he's said part of his thoughts out loud.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung runs his hand down his twin's side, stroking him like a cat. His lover’s skin is still slick with slowly drying sweat.

(Feels a little cold...) He tugs a light sheet upwards, to make sure Saeran doesn't start to shiver.

"I... liked it..." he responds softly. "I... liked hearing about what was in your heart..."

And the comments about his friendliness... how it came off the way it did to his twin...

"I didn't know how much it bothered you... the way I acted... I'm sorry..."

**Saeran**

Automatically Saeran wants to reassure Saeyoung back, explain that it didn't, not _really_ , but... that wouldn't be entirely true.

So he hooks a leg around Saeyoung's, somehow shifting even closer. Sharing warmth.

"You don't realize how impressive you are."

It’s strange that Saeyoung doesn’t seem to recognise it in himself. Perhaps, Saeran muses, Saeyoung thinks his true self and his ‘mask’ were so separate, he couldn’t take credit for any of the charming he does when he’s putting on a performance. Making others feel at ease… making them feel warm.

"Just a smile from you might be enough to capture someone’s heart..."

There was Yoosung’s friend Hwang, obviously, but...

"... and Yoosung has a really obvious crush on you."

There. He said it.

Saeran doubted Saeyoung took it seriously, but there was no denying it, from his own point of view.

"So I got... afraid, that you'd enjoy being with them more than you would with me.” He tugs at the light blanket over his shoulders. “I'm depressing."

**Saeyoung**

He'd certainly had a small crush on Yoosung at one point in his life. On basically everyone who had treated him kindly, really. There were few enough of them.

But that was always the thing. It was just... responding to that acceptance, the closest thing he had to filling the space left by...

(...him.)

But it hadn't truly been about the person. He cared about them, yes. But. But the romantic desire was born more from loneliness than anything else, even if the friendship was real. He knew this. So even if his agency work hadn't made a relationship impossible, he wouldn't have... pursued any of them.

Sex without love was allowed. And he'd certainly done that. With people he wasn't afraid would love him back. With people he was confident he could avoid loving. It happened. Through work, mostly. Or as a result of it.

Since leaving the agency there hadn't been anyone.

Because... he had Saeran back. Even if he hadn't really thought about it like that before.

Also.

Hang on.

_What?_

"Yoosung...? I know I embarrass the poor kid, but..."

_Really?_

Did his brother just see something he couldn't, as a third party?

"If he does, then... you're right. I should be more careful. I don't want to make him think I..."

He strokes the leg Saeran has hooked around his, loving the way his skin feels, the warmth, the texture... Saeran...

"I'm glad you're talking to me like this... Saeran..."

He shifts, his hand going to his brother's cheek. "I want to know... how you feel... and. I never, ever want to make you feel lonely. When I smile at other people, it's... I just want everyone to smile and have a good time. What I feel for you, is..."

He finds one of his twin’s hands in their tangle of limbs and lifts it from his shoulder, kissing it lightly. "There's no one in the world I could love the way I love you." He kisses the tip of each finger between each word. "There's no one in the world who could ever make my heart beat like you do."

**Saeran**

Saeran's own heart skips a few beats at the way his twin talks, fingers twitching with every pulse when Saeyoung kisses the tips along with them. Then with the hand on his cheek...

It's too irresistible. Saeran leans in, capturing his brother's mouth in a long kiss. There's still plenty to talk about, but in this moment Saeran just wants to show Saeyoung his own affection.

"I love you too..." He sighs into it eventually, "And tonight... wasn't all that bad."

Far from it, considering the way he still ached pleasantly.

**Saeyoung**

The kiss sends his heart skipping again... his twin's power is undeniable.

“Yeah... especially that last part..." Saeyoung can't hide the lascivious smirk saying that brings to his face. He squirms slightly even just at the memory. "These last few days have been the best sex of my life... and tonight was something else... Uh-" he stops. It'd been so much more than sex. So much exchange of emotion. And here he was just talking about fucking. "-uh, I! Not that that's why I-! It's just a bonus! I mean-"

**Saeran**

All the ways Saeyoung starts to squirm makes Saeran smirk.  It was nice knowing he could elicit a reaction like that without even trying.

Deliberately, he traces his fingers along Saeyoung's jaw and down his neck, every caress a provocation.

"You're not wrong." He muses. The sex had been just as amazing for Saeran too. Until now he hadn't even realized how pleasurable it could get, and has said as much before - all his previous experiences had been a matter of power and control.

"You make me feel good... in a way I've never felt before. You listen to me... and even when you have total control over me, I feel liberated."

It's a strange dichotomy, one Saeran can't quite explain as well as he'd like.

"You make me want to go to extremes, but in the same breath... keep me measured. Physically as much as mentally."

And up goes Saeran's fingers again, so that his hand may once again cup Saeyoung's face.

" So... thank you. For showing me that's possible."

**Saeyoung**

His twin's touch brings colour to his cheeks, something about the words bringing what they'd just done to the forefront of his mind in... a very detailed way.

Riding him... goading Saeran on... making his brother make the sounds he had... say the things he had...

Goosebumps... "I love to listen to you..." he can't keep the lewdness out of his voice for that part. But he did mean it both ways.

"But... uh, I'm glad... you liked it... I'm glad... my need to claim you... my own jealousy... turned out like this, haha..."

**Saeran**

"That's what I mean by intense. Extreme. It... it is, right?"

Saeran isn't entirely certain. Being in a cult has skewed his perspective somewhat, but he's certain that the degree they need one another is not normal.

"Leaving out the fact we're twins, do other people... actually, no, maybe it is normal."

After all, Jumin and MC were the picture of obsessive themselves.

"Either way, I don't care." Saeran confides, almost a whisper, but huskier. A more clandestine secret than the furtive confessions shared in their childhood. Words that are only meant to be shared between the two of them.

"In some ways, I feel like I was made to please you..."

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung is about to respond to the part about extremes when that combination of childlike conspiracy and innuendo sends a rush of blood to both his face and his groin.

"Haah..." he responds weakly. "Honestly, I don't know. I've felt lust before but never like this... I've felt affection for others... but that, especially... nothing like this..."

He shifts at the sensations his brother's voice sends through his body, resisting the urge to just... rub against him. That'd only make it harder. Both ways. "If this is what love is like for everyone, I don't... know how society continues to function..."

He presses his cheek into his brother’s hand, turning his head to kiss the inside of his palm. "Because I'm struggling to think about anything but you..."

**Saeran**

Amazing how being told that he's all his brother thinks about could send Saeran to such great heights. Good, bad, healthy, extreme... to hell with it all, when heaven was right here.

"I've wanted to hear those words for so long..."

How many sleepless nights did he spend when they were apart, wondering just how much Saeyoung was thinking of him... if at all?

Yet here they are.

"I think we're functioning pretty well." Saeran mutters back, as he presses his leg further up to Saeyoung's thighs. The electricity between them sparking with each word. "A lot better than before..."

Which was true, ironically. Until now they had barely functioned as actual people at all, too wrapped up in their own pain and anxieties.

**Saeyoung**

He opens his mouth to build on what Saeran was saying, explore the idea, but as his brother’s leg pushes against him like that…

…all that comes out is a soft moan.

"Hhhh..." he adds to that, eloquently.

Saeyoung takes a deep breath, focusing on the hand at his cheek.

"I..." Saeran shifts again, and he - "haaaa" - didn't even need to do much at all, he just had to - "You're right... we..."

It's too much. He buries his face in Saeran's chest, writhing at his twin's touch, lips open but not in a kiss - just a muffled groan.

**Saeran**

"...or maybe it's just me."

Saeran's tone is playfully mocking, clearly enjoying how Saeyoung reacts to the barest touch.

Saeran wraps his arms around Saeyoung, holding him close and mapping the shape and scars of his twin's back. Pressing his forehead to his brother's and simply sharing each other's air. All the while he presses his leg upwards, encouraging Saeyoung.

There's a care taken in every gesture, affirmation in each movement. Simultaneously deeper than their darkest desires, and more meaningful than their purest wishes.

It isn't a game. Or a need. Or a demand. Not even a plea.

It's simply satisfying their shared desire.

**Saeyoung**

"Saeran...ahhhhn... Sae...ran...n" Saeyoung gasps into the air between them, his twin's leg now pressing directly against his growing erection, sending him only deeper into a place without thought.

He can feel his twin's care for him in every movement, in the way he holds Saeyoung, in the way he shares the small space they breathe into together.

Saeran is right. Saeyoung isn't functioning right now, but at the same time he feels like he's better, more than he's ever been in his life.

Two interlocking parts together turn the wheel. With just one, there's a gap. A space between intention and action. Together, the power from one side flows through to the other, a circuit completed.

(Not machines...) He reminds himself through this loving fog. (We're messier, less predictable...)

And yet... his brother's assertion... (It does feel like we couldn't make our own wheels turn until we joined hands...)

(Like we'd been defined this way in a blueprint. Designed to fit together from the start.)

But he can articulate none of this, as the wheel turned by the beating of their hearts advances, it's only purpose apparently to draw them even closer together, a self-perpetuating cycle.

He could live in this spinning feeling forever.

As Saeran continues to rub up against him, Saeyoung pants and can't keep his mouth apart from his twin's any longer. The kiss is nothing like the hunger he'd devoured his twin with earlier. Instead it's another loving movement forming part of the whole the two of them share. A small, delicate pattern playing over the top of their deeper rhythms.

He wants to share these images, these emotions with his twin, but so lost in the turning, turning feeling of their bodies working together to channel this tenderness between them, he can only allow himself to feel, and do.

The words... can be said later.

**Saeran**

Saeran kisses his brother with a soft little sound, surrendering himself to their physicality. Somehow, he feels aroused again, drawing on reserves he didn't know he had - or maybe they're Saeyoung's reserves, and their connection allows him to partake in those too. To say they're like yin and yang would be cliché. But in this moment it feels like that’s exactly what they are.

Curving his hands down along Saeyoung's lower back, Saeran grips at his brother's ass and drags him in. Where before had been about pushing, now it's a pull. The closeness allows Saeran to rub his own cock back against Saeyoung, trapped in the friction between them.

Any ideas about emotions and their complexities leave his mind too, to be examined another time.

Right now it's only their bodies and hearts that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so with this chapter we've now posted just over 100K words of Choicest fic to AO3.
> 
> G...God bless.


	7. The King of Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Smut chapter**
> 
> The twins smooch some more, and then the King of Cute is crowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, this is a bit of a mixture of a chapter, the nature of RP transcripts~ A bit of cum-play, and then some goofy, cute, post-coital flirting.

**Saeyoung**

(Saeran's already...?)

Yup. That’s… that’s an erection.

Then again, tonight had been... what had Saeran called it earlier? Intense.

(Yeah…)

Intense was the right word.

The kissing and grinding lasts a while longer, the energy between them building with every touch. Eventually Saeyoung reaches a point where... he wants...

Saeran's hand meets his like they both choreographed their motions in advance. He intertwines their fingers and squeezes, grateful. Then they part, and mutually seek out the other's source of tension. He strokes Saeran, feeling his twin's hand mirror his movements.  He presses his cock up through his lover's fingers, already so close... he’s wanted Saeran all night…

He moans into his brother's mouth, feeling the pressure build...

**Saeran**

Fascinating how already they know each other's bodies so well, every touch and lick and movement exactly what the other needs.

Which is why Saeran doesn't even think about biting lightly at Saeyoung's lip. Doesn’t for a moment question how his nails dig into the flesh of Saeyoung’s thigh, as his other hand jerks his twin off with an uncanny familiarity.

Saeyoung, too, knows just how to touch him down to the exact twist to the hand job Saeran likes.

It's practically masturbatory.

Except, masturbation requires being alone. And they're anything but that.

The loneliness inside Saeran is far, far away at this moment.

**Saeyoung**

'It's like I was born to please you...' Saeran had said.

The feeling is mutual. The sounds his twin makes as Saeyoung strokes, nips and licks at his brother are all evidence of this.

The orgasm, when it arrives, appears from nowhere. A sudden tightening and release triggered by no one major movement, just the culmination of their efforts and their link. Fucking the space between them, he whines at the sudden release of pressure. Hot pumps of semen become trapped between their bodies. Saeran responds to his brother's gasps, pushing himself over the edge not long after. Clearly already pretty tapped out, his own orgasm is far less messy although it seems to send him writhing against his twin just the same. Saeyoung clings to his brother, mess and all, drinking in the sound of his breath and their mixed scent.

**Saeran**

Even pressed against one another, Saeran feels cum run down his chest and stomach, slowly getting absorbed by the heat of their skin. It's not a bad feeling at all, like they're combining their very essence together.

If he wasn't totally spent, Saeran might be aroused by it. The scent, too... it's intoxicating.

Saeran inhales deeply, pressing his nose firmly against Saeyoung's neck.

Maybe later it might be too ripe. Saeran could see how it'd get too much to deal with. But for now... "I love your smell." He confides, in the same surreptitious tone as before. A pitch dedicated to only the truly special things.

Funny to think sex with his brother would be held alongside the sky and flowers as something to be treasured.

**Saeyoung**

"Saying things like that, you're going to make me wanna start it all over again," Saeyoung laughs softly, joking... but also not quite joking. His twin likes the smell of him? Especially like this, like they are now... it kinda makes him salivate with a need to –

"Mmm~" He licks at sweat (probably just sweat, but who knows) pooling at the nape of Saeran's neck. "I like the way you taste."

His admission is more playful, but just as sincere. "But then again, there isn't really a sense I don't want to fill with you... my love..."

**Saeran**

"In that case, why don't you?" Whether it be starting over, or filling every sense, or...

"It's messy as it is..."

Or encouraging his twin's vice.

"And I already know you're a glutton." Saeran teases. As if himself hasn't indulged in the very same sins.

**Saeyoung**

He needs little encouragement when he's already so high on his brother's everything.

His tongue traces a line across Saeran's collarbone, ending in a tiny kiss.

"Always have room for you..." he responds, following up with a light kiss over Saeran's heart.

Then he shuffles backwards a little, wriggling down too, so he can further tend to his twin...

They really do smell strong right now... heady, sweaty, sweet... offset by bitter...

He laps upwards from Saeran's waist to his sternum, combining licks with the gentlest nibbles, luxuriating in the strong tastes the two of them have combined to produce.

He can't help but flick his brother's nipples with his tongue as he goes, just to feel him squirm again...

As he does all this, his hands reach out, the top one stroking Saeran's thigh, the one beneath reaching out to gently rest under his turned cheek.

He knows the hand by Saeran's face will smell just as strong as what he's experiencing.

**Saeran**

Stretching out under Saeyoung's ministrations, Saeran feels soft in every sense. Like all his edges are going fuzzy, allowing him to simply enjoy the feel of his brother's tongue and touch.

Should Saeyoung look up, he'd see Saeran's expression was precisely like that too. Blushing pink, his lips parted. Eyelashes, feathers against his cheeks.

Idly, Saeran noses his face into Saeyoung's palm and hums when he smells their scent. And as his brother teases a nipple, the tune changes to a moan. As he does, the salt of his lover’s hand hits his tongue.

He loves it.

He wants to fill his senses with Saeyoung, too.

Pushing his hands into the red hair of his twin, Saeran delights in the color and how it silky feels. Indulging himself just as much.

**Saeyoung**

His twin's lips pressed into his hand, his fingers running through Saeyoung's hair...

It all feels so right, and so warm. Saeyoung leaves no inch of his twin's torso untouched, bathing him in licks and kisses. Saeran's evident pleasure only makes him want to linger more, revisit places already covered just to be sure he hasn't missed a spot.

Finally he nuzzles down to his twin's flaccid, spent penis - not to stimulate, for once, just lapping up every little bit of himself he might have left behind.

Satisfied with his efforts, he traces kisses back up his twin's body, as Saeran's hands slip from his hair to his shoulders. He rests his head on the pillow, observing his twin's adorable face, still nestled in his hand.

"Cute..." he mumbles, out of words but nowhere near out of adoration.

**Saeran  
** Saeran's heart flutters a little at the word, but still it going to nip Saeyoung's thumb slightly in retaliation.

"You say that too much."

It reminds Saeran a little of how they were when they were kids, when he was a small and weak creature that needed to be taken care of. Which didn't always feel bad, and sometimes Saeran indulged in it... even now.

But it would be nice to be recognized as more.

"You need to work on your vocabulary."

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung's response to the nip is just to wriggle happily, enjoying his brother's little display of resistance.

(It's... c... c... endearing).

"Okay," he replies with warm approval. (Push back any time you want... I'll listen...)

"How about you call me cute, then. I'm cute, right?" He pulls a pouty expression that is more goofy than cute. "Say I'm cute, Saeran~"

**Saeran**

...Saeyoung _could_ be cute, but right now he'd be better described as clownish. Still, Saeran's in a good mood.

(I love him... he's so attentive...)

The thought makes his heart feel like it could grow tenfold.

"...okay. You're cute." He concedes with a smile.

**Saeyoung**

"!!!"

Saeyoung looks like he wasn't expecting such an easy victory in securing the Cute Throne, but the expression he pulls is definitely...

...pretty cute!

"ʸᴱᴬᴴ~~~" he celebrates with a whisper, as if imitating the sound of a distant cheering crowd. "ʸᴼᵁ ᴰᴵᴰ ᴵᵀ ˢᴬᴱʸᴼᵁᴺᴳ~" He wriggles happily. "ʸᴼᵁ'ᴿᴱ ᶜᵁᵀᴱ ᴬᵀ ᴸᴬˢᵀ~"

Then he brings his other hand to his chin, thoughtfully. "Well, then... as the new King of Cute... it _is_ my duty to bestow new adjectives onto my," he grins, "adoring, 100% devoted fan."

"How about... hmmmmmm." He pauses, looking at Saeran with an exaggerated expression of thoughtfulness. "Well, the first things that come to mind are... gorgeous... sexy... clever... SASSY..."

He boops Saeran on the nose with that last one, gently.

**Saeran**

"Who?" Saeran deadpans, wrinkling his nose at the boop. Proving Saeyoung's point entirely.

"This fan of yours must be pretty amazing." It felt a little weird to compliment himself in a roundabout way, but it suited his purposes. Hearing all the ways Saeyoung would describe him... it felt good.

If it were anyone else...

"... I might just get jealous. So soon after the group date, too..."

**Saeyoung**

"Smartass." Saeyoung musses his twin's hair. "Are you asking me for more hints about my fan? Be careful, because that's veering into cute territory... I'd know. I'm the boss of that place now after all. Heh."

He clearly wants to go on. "My fan... how do you put it? They're unique. Irreplaceable. They're actually very strong, too... but so gentle. Even when they bite my finger," he adds, wrinkling his nose back at his twin with a mock pained expression.

"But then, I even like it when they're mean... because... I'm hopelessly in love with them..."

He sniffs. "They're pretty good in bed too. For a SMARTASS."

Then, a grin. "Oh, and-" he leans in to smooch Saeran's booped nose. "I just kissed them now."

**Saeran**

That... that's smooth.

"... takes one to know one," he responds, and it's so childish Saeran is embarrassed at himself for it.

Still, the compliments make his stomach dance, and he can't keep his mouth from curving into a grin. "You deserve... such a fan though."

Saeran means it. Both in the sense that Saeyoung deserved someone that clearly made him so happy and whom he felt was so amazing. And also... because he knows sometimes his twin thinks he doesn't deserve Saeran at all.

That was his fault.

**Saeyoung**

"Well," Saeyoung adds with a conspiratorial whisper, "someone told me my fan thinks I'm cute, so I think I'm in with a good chance~"

The look on his twin's face is more than worth the goofiness. Not that Saeyoung can't enjoy goofiness for its own sake.

But having his twin join in. It's like...

"This is so much better than I ever would have dared to dream about..." he continues, stroking Saeran's lower lip with his thumb. "All those nights alone... I wanted to be with you so much... and you're here. You're really here... despite everything... You're here with me..."

The last part said in a tone of wonder, like he's witnessed a rainbow at night.

**Saeran**

"There's nowhere else I want to be." Saeran admits quietly. The shift in mood is subtle, but easy to go along with. "I don't want to go to sleep in case..."

In case it all turns out to be a dream after all.

Even so, he's tired. Blinking more and more slowly, the atmosphere only contributing to the need with how warm and cozy everything is.

Saeran snuggles into his brother.

"... stay with me even in my dreams..."

Where before having Saeyoung there might have disturbed him, now he could finally embrace it for the comfort it was.

He knows, too, that if Saeyoung is there... what nightmares he got were far less likely to happen. His brother and all the magic he weaved with his love acting as a protective charm.

And maybe, just maybe, he can ward the worst away from Saeyoung's dreams too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted about five minutes after this one, along with the first chapter or two of the next fic in this series!


	8. Brother complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA chat about the results of the group date... and start to breathe down Saeyoung's neck about his 'brother complex'.

**Saeyoung**

The two of them get what is possibly the deepest sleep of their lives. Saeyoung isn't entirely sure when exactly they went to sleep, but the night is safely unbroken all the way to a little after dawn.

Like... a normal sleep cycle.

Wonders truly never cease.

There's so many things to love about being with Saeran like this. Watching him wake up is definitely one of them.

His brother might not want to be called cute so often, but...

(If this isn't cute, then the next best description would be...)

"An angel awoke..." he whispers, as his twin blinks sleepily in his arms.

Saeran still seems too dopey to push back against his twin's effusive description.

He and Saeran hold each other like this a little longer, then Saeyoung, feeling unusually energetic for so soon after waking up, makes a suggestion. "We had quite a night..." he starts, smiling and stroking Saeran's forehead with his thumb, his fingers enjoying the feel of his hair.

"Let's have a lazy morning... I'll go get us snacks, our phones.... wash my face... let's take it easy for a bit."

His twin mumbles agreement, stretching lazily.

So Saeyoung gets up, grabbing some basic snacks and juice from the kitchen. Nothing fancy, but it's quick. And he wants nothing more than to get back into bed with his twin and waste a couple hours being total bums.

It's been a big few days. They've earned it.

Dropping the snacks off (Saeran snorts at his junk food choices, but not unappreciatively) he picks up their phones and brings them back to bed, plus two long charging cables. Naturally, he has power points built into his own bedhead. Defender of Justice, 707 go without a charge? Unthinkable.

"I wonder how the rest of the night went," Saeran ponders, as Saeyoung opens a snack bar with his teeth.

"Oh yeah..." Saeyoung looks over to his twin. "Let's log in together and check."

There's a couple messenger chats they've missed - Zen, first of all, offering surprise at how well the night had gone... and how much fun he'd had talking to his two new friends. It doesn't sound like he's head over heels for either of the girls, but, he seems much more perky than usual for Late Night Zen, monologuing away happily.

He barely even mentions the twins, too caught up with his own experience, other to comment on Saeran's great outfit choice and 'a surprising smile'.

He's silent on Saeyoung's outfit.

But he leaves with a complaint - Jumin Han stealing the evening. Not MC, of course. It must have been 100% Jumin.

A later chat, then, with MC and Jumin, mutually praising each other on their successful 'infiltration' to observe the event, with Jaehee popping into the chat halfway.

MC, unlike Zen, _does_ have things to say about Saeyoung.

> MC: Seven really looked amazing!! Even better than his crossdressing photos here! If I hadn't known I was going to see him, I might have fallen for it!
> 
> Jumin Han: I'm sure you still would have recognised him. His energy is unmistakable.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: [shocked] He attended while cross-dressing?
> 
> Jumin Han: I think, MC...
> 
> Jumin: Would have looked charming in that outfit.
> 
> MC: Oh! Should I ask Seven to lend it to me?
> 
> Jumin: ...no. I shall send a photo to my stylist. He shall have a version tailored to your measurements.
> 
> Jaehee: But then won't you and Seven... be matching?
> 
> MC: I ALWAYS WANTED A TWIN!! Saeran, sorry but I might need to borrow him for a photo shoot!
> 
> Jumin: I'd prefer to have one with just the two of us.
> 
> Jaehee: ... that's probably for the best...
> 
> MC: Though, speaking of twins...
> 
> MC: In the end, they looked like a couple going home, haha
> 
> Jaehee: That's...
> 
> Jumin: They certainly share a unique bond. Of course, you would notice that, MC.

Saeyoung looks up to glance at Saeran as he scrolls through the chat history. But he seems to be taking a photo of Saeyoung instead.

"Haha... you... should probably catch up on this."

"Sorry. You were looking... cute." His twin teases.

"Smartass."

Saeran saves the photo and starts scrolling through chat.

Saeyoung continues as well.

> MC: Hm, but Seven sure stuck close to Saeran towards the end of the night
> 
> Jaehee: He does care for Saeran very much. I'm sure he worried about him doing something like this for the first time.
> 
> MC: ...or, maybe he has a brother complex ^^
> 
> Jaehee: ...
> 
> Jumin: You seem to like the idea, MC.
> 
> MC: Oh! It's just cute, that's all...!

Jumin clearly goes into possessive mode, hearing MC call the twins' relationship "cute", and the chat ends not long after.

**Saeran**

The world keeps turning, but if Saeran could pause time and capture the peace of the morning forever he would. The closest he has to that is taking a photo, and when his brother settles down to read the RFA chats - hair sticking up, squinting at his screen... Saeran snaps it.

There was something adorable about how candid and natural it was, and he's sure to tell Saeyoung in fewer words.

Satisfied, Saeran finally checks out the chats himself. Zen was, well... Zen.

But Saeran appreciates the compliments he got for dressing up.

The chat with MC, Jumin and Jaehee is different.

At first, he thinks Saeyoung is drew his attention to the messenger so Saeran could see MC's enthusiasm regarding his cosplay. Saeran agrees with Jumin internally: MC needed to back off from his twin.

But then his heart almost leaps into his throat. The comment about them being a couple, followed up by speculating about Saeyoung's brother complex...

"She's not wrong."

Saeran doubted MC would find it so cute if she knew the reality. It makes him feel complex.

It felt good to have their relationship recognized on some level. To show the RFA what they meant to each other, their masks their true faces.

But they could never see it as more than a performance. They could never join him and Saeyoung backstage.

As much as he wanted to act sweet... In the messenger, it may be better to stick to his role of the sassy yet steady younger brother, slowly learning to open up due to past trauma.

Saeran was very aware of how the others saw him.

But first: damage control. Thankfully, the rest of the chat isn't worth talking about. Saeran is just about to log out and mention his ideas to Saeyoung, precisely when Yoosung logs in and appears to open a chatroom of his own. Titled: "A long night."

(... He's not wrong either.) Briefly, Saeran makes eye contact with Saeyoung. It feels like they're thinking the same thing.

That Yoosung would be the easiest person to deal with about this.

Simultaneously, they enter the chat.

> Yoosung: lol MC
> 
> Yoosung: Saying seven has a brother complex lol
> 
> [Saeran has entered the chatroom]
> 
> [707 has entered the chatroom]
> 
> Saeran: Seriously...?
> 
> 707: lololololol that's what we're talking about from last night?
> 
> Yoosung: omg!!
> 
> 707: what about that phone number you got
> 
> 707: thought u were gonna brag lol
> 
> Yoosung: That's...!!
> 
> Yoosung: I was going to get to that!
> 
> Yoosung: A lot of things happened last night!
> 
> Yoosung: But I do think MC missed out on something big...
> 
> Saeran: It did get serious...
> 
> Yoosung: Oh! Um, there was that.
> 
> Yoosung: So it wasn't weird for you two to leave together at all...
> 
> Yoosung: But more importantly
> 
> Yoosung: Seven! You were holding hands with a girl!
> 
> Yoosung: I saw you both go outside together!!
> 
> Yoosung: What was that about?
> 
> Yoosung: Did she know you're a guy?
> 
> [MC has entered the chatroom]
> 
> Saeran: oh, this will be good

Saeyoung has made some sort of strangled laugh at the timing of MC's entry, and Saeran really wants some popcorn right about now.

"Saeran-ahhhh don't say that... save meeeee..."

Saeran pretends to think about it.

"...You're on your own."

"Noooooo..."

**Saeyoung**

> 707: It's a shame... T_T
> 
> 707: Such a shame... T_T [depression emoji]
> 
> Yoosung: What's a shame;;;
> 
> MC: Hi Seven. And Saeran!
> 
> Yoosung: Hi MC!
> 
> MC: Morning Yoosung!
> 
> 707: Hi hi~
> 
> 707: I'm just reflecting...
> 
> 707: ...on modern society [sighing face]
> 
> Yoosung: Why now;;
> 
> 707: Modern society...
> 
> 707: Who casts questioning eyes when someone who looks male and someone who looks female are close
> 
> 707: Two girls can be in love, too!

It's a strategy that probably isn't going to go down well when it comes to Saeran's jealousy, but it's the best opener he has. Drawing more attention to his closeness with Miyoung than the time he spent with Saeran.

Not that he's about to out her, either.

> Yoosung: Did...
> 
> MC: DID SOMETHING HAPPEN WITH THAT GIRL??
> 
> 707: Yes.
> 
> 707: We became friends!! [love emoji]
> 
> 707: You guys...
> 
> 707: ...so obsessed with romance lololol
> 
> 707: You forget about the other kinds of love lololol
> 
> 707: Friendship love!
> 
> 707: Mentor love!
> 
> 707: Parental love!
> 
> 707: Sibling love!
> 
> 707: Supernatural love!
> 
> 707: Action movie love!
> 
> 707: Cult classic love!
> 
> Yoosung: Um,
> 
> MC: Somehow, this became a discussion about movies
> 
> Yoosung: Supernatural love? lol
> 
> Yoosung: You mean like Pielight lol
> 
> 707: Will she love the ghost pie or the shaman toast
> 
> 707: I remember Yoosung crying at the end when we watched it! He knows that love!
> 
> MC: omg

**Saeran**

> Saeran: #teampie
> 
> Yoosung: WHAT

Of course, Saeran has never watched Pielight. What he knows is what he absorbed through research primarily about MC.

Still, it was fun to watch the reactions surrounding it.

But mostly he used that as a distraction himself...

Saeyoung deflected admirably, but with MC that might only go so far.

And he had his own questions.

"You hog too much." Saeran informs Saeyoung, but not at all seriously.

That doesn't mean he's escaped Saeran's judgement so easily.

"So, what was going on with that girl?"

**Saeyoung**

Miyoung's secret was safe with him... except when it came to his brother.

(No secrets...)

If it was his twin... then, there's no secret he will keep.

"She's in love with Miok."

That's the fastest way to explain it. "She thought she'd help me hook up with you, but... then her own problems came out, too..." He blows hair out of his eyes, reflecting. "She's a nice girl. I wish I could have helped her more..."

**Saeran**

Oh...

Somehow it feels like a weight has been lifted.

Saeran nudges his toes against Saeyoung's calf, craving that little bit of contact.

In the chatroom, MC has admitted she's also Team Pie, to Yoosung's disgust.

No surprises there. Just like he knew Miyoung had no chance, too.

But it was nice getting the extra confirmation. And makes him feel guilty for being so jealous.

"... Yeah. Not being able to be with the one you love... Is painful."

**Saeyoung**

"Yeah..." Saeyoung agrees, enjoying the little touch from his twin.

He's glad he could explain himself.

He shuffles over so his leg is in contact with more of his brother, then looks back to chat.

> 707: But Yoosung...
> 
> 707: Have you texted that girl yet
> 
> 707: After I tried so hard to get you a date??
> 
> MC: Oooh. Seven was helping you?
> 
> Yoosung: [crying emoji]
> 
> Yoosung: I...
> 
> Yoosung: I'm sorry...
> 
> Yoosung: [crying emoji]
> 
> Saeran: Did you come on too strong?
> 
> MC: Yoosung;; You have to give girls some space;;

Saeyoung looks up to make eye contact with his twin, as if to say: this? From MC? Ms Let Myself Be Talked Into Staying At A Strange Businessman's House For Four Days After Their First Meeting?

> 707: lololol
> 
> Yoosung: It's not like that!!
> 
> Yoosung: ...I did take down her number, but I...
> 
> Yoosung: I wrote her name down as "Mage class" in my phone;; Because she reminded me of... so I thought I'd remember how she looked better and...
> 
> MC: Oh no
> 
> Yoosung: I wasn't focused and... it'd be weird to ask her name now, right? I feel so guilty I didn't listen properly to it...
> 
> MC: Maybe call her and just hope she slips it into conversation?
> 
> Yoosung: ;;;;;;; I'll... maybe...;;;

**Saeran**

The significance of Saeyoung's look isn't lost on Saeran. Honestly, MC...

Though she wasn't the only one to blame. Everyone in the RFA had serious attachment issues. Yoosung and Zen were just the most obvious about it.

And yes, he was including himself and Saeyoung in that. Nevertheless, MC had a point.

> Saeran: MC's advice isn't bad. Most people introduce themselves if they get a call from an unknown number.

Though Saeran doubted Yoosung would take the advice. More than likely he'd just psych himself out of it.

How Saeran knows people's habits with unknown numbers though... is best not to be discussed.

> 707: do it Yoosung!
> 
> 707: what if she's the Berry to your Toast!?
> 
> 707: [heart emoji]
> 
> MC: Pie/Berry is canon tho
> 
> Yoosung: [shock emoji]
> 
> Saeran: lol
> 
> Yoosung: Putting that aside...!!
> 
> Yoosung: Saeran, some of the girls really liked you too...
> 
> Yoosung: I know you didn't get a chance to get their numbers
> 
> Yoosung: But I can probably find out if you want!
> 
> Yoosung: [happy emoji]
> 
> Yoosung: as my brother in dating, it's the least I can do!

(...)

Uh-oh.

**Saeyoung**

> 707: T_T
> 
> 707: Yoosung
> 
> 707: [depressed emoji]
> 
> Yoosung: Wh-what?;;
> 
> 707: don't marry off my brother so young T_T
> 
> Yoosung: Who said anything about marriage??
> 
> 707: But those two...
> 
> 707: They're already...

He's clearly vaguing Jumin and MC. Their engagement began barely after the first party they attended together.

> MC: Jumin and I are a bit special <3
> 
> Saeran: The special one is you.
> 
> MC: omg rude
> 
> 707: jumin gonna be mad u hit on MC lol
> 
> Yoosung: Two totally separate reactions;;
> 
> MC: Don't you want Saeran to get married one day, Seven?
> 
> MC: is this...
> 
> MC: the brother complex...
> 
> MC: come to life?

MC is almost as good as turning the tide of conversation as Saeyoung.

Especially when provoked.

> 707: What's wrong with wanting to catch up on lost time with my twin?
> 
> MC: That's not what I asked tho.

She's going hard.

> 707: If you had a sibling like this you'd understand >_<
> 
> MC: I have five siblings

**Saeran**

Saeran hadn't meant to hit on or diss MC. It was just a fact. Somehow in his research for an ideal puppet, he had sensed she was the type who could easily draw people in and make them open up.

Speaking of research, it's amazing Saeyoung didn't know about her sisters. "Did you forget that little fact...?" Saeran asks Saeyoung, who has obviously just gotten called out.

At the very least, Yoosung comes to the rescue in the most predictable way.

> Yoosung: Five?!
> 
> Yoosung: Wow... that's a big family...
> 
> Yoosung: I want to see what they're like ^^

He's as subtle as a brick, but at least not as bad as Zen who would outright ask to be introduced to MC's sisters.

Naturally, it's the perfect time for Saeyoung to respond.

> 707: [shock emoji]
> 
> 707: Watch out, MC!
> 
> 707: He's coming for your sisters next!
> 
> Yoosung: [blush emoji]
> 
> Yoosung: I was just wondering how similar to MC they are!

... yeah. He's fooling nobody.

Yet MC ignores the flirtation expertly. How could someone so easily catfished avoid such bait so easily?

> MC: I'm not troubled by it... and if one of them got married to Yoosung, I'd be happy.
> 
> Yoosung: !!!
> 
> MC: That's kind of my point;;;;
> 
> MC: Saeran's not commenting on it either...

.......

He probably _should_ say something...

> Saeran: I don't know what to say...

... maybe something more than that.

> Saeran: It's true he's clingy, but...

(Do I dare say it?)

(MC might go along with it.)

(And... I want to...)

> Saeran: There's a lot of reasons for that.
> 
> Saeran: Besides
> 
> Saeran: It's kind of cute.
> 
> Saeran: So it's fine.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung looks a little hurt at being called out. He _had_ done his research. "I-I just meant that she doesn't have siblings that are... that grew up like us... her family is nothing like ours."

He sulks a little, though not withdrawing from his twin at all. He'll just demand extra smooches once they're no longer occupied.

But then, in the chat... Saeran calls him 'kinda cute'.

Saeyoung is taking a screenshot of it before he's even properly thinking about it, his face flushing pink and his heart getting that familiar... flutter.

> MC: ...I take it back
> 
> MC: that's adorable.
> 
> MC: I'm going to die.
> 
> Yoosung: Cute? I mean, in the dress, I could kinda see-
> 
> Yoosung: Ugh;;;
> 
> Yoosung: Can't believe I nearly agreed with you;;;
> 
> MC: But it _is_ cute!!
> 
> MC: I still wanna do that photoshoot with you Seven!!
> 
> Yoosung: He's not saying anything...

Oh.

He's... suddenly his mind is blank.

> 707: anything
> 
> MC: lololol
> 
> 707: srry
> 
> 707: got distracted
> 
> 707: thinking about cats
> 
> Yoosung: Again?;;
> 
> MC: Good thing Zen isn't here lol
> 
> MC: But I mean it lol
> 
> MC: It's sweet seeing you two become closer
> 
> Yoosung: Saeran's right...
> 
> 707: that I'm cute??? ^^
> 
> Yoosung: NO;;
> 
> Yoosung: But... you do have a lot of reasons...
> 
> Yoosung: Like last night... it was good he was there for you... I'm glad.
> 
> MC: Wait, what happened last night?

**Saeran**

Saeran's smiling at his phone, both victorious and mollified by the reactions he got by being just that little bit honest. Maybe by accepting Saeyoung having a brother complex, most behaviour could be excused.

Then there was the other point. Smile dropping, Saeran hesitates to reply before slowly tapping out a brief response.

> Saeran: I drank some alcohol by accident.
> 
> Saeran: it brought back a bad memory.

Hopefully that would be enough of an explanation. If more details were asked for... Saeran wasn't going to be the one to divulge them. Not when it was his brother's issue.

**Saeyoung**

> MC: Oh, I'm sorry... I know there's a lot you two...
> 
> Yoosung: No... I should say sorry, I brought it up
> 
> Saeran: It's fine.
> 
> 707: No, I'm sorry too.
> 
> 707: I apologised to Saeran, but I'm sorry to you too, Yoosung.
> 
> Yoosung: Seven...!
> 
> Yoosung: It's okay...
> 
> Yoosung: I know there's things you haven't told me about still. And I want to know so I can help. But I'm glad at least... Saeran understands what you were feeling then.
> 
> 707: Yoosung T_T
> 
> 707: You're a good boy
> 
> 707: I'll stop taunting high level monsters to come to your guild's base from now on
> 
> Yoosung: YOU WHAT

The chat devolves into Yoosung trying to work out if Seven REALLY was luring high level monsters to his guild hall or if this is just another one of his jokes...

**Saeran**

Any anxiety Saeran had over the topic is quickly cleared away. The way Saeyoung distracts Yoosung is a little too much though. Saeran has a better idea.

> Saeran: Do you have the time to worry about that?
> 
> Saeran: What about your classes today?

It is, after all, a morning during the week.

Yoosung whines a little - especially since his other three chat members are free to do as they wish more or less. (Yoosung: Damn rich people.) But it does mean the chat starts to be brought to a close.

(...just one last thing)

> Saeran: About last night...
> 
> Yoosung: Oh? Did you want a girl's number after all?
> 
> 707: SAERANNNNN
> 
> 707: [crying emoji]
> 
> Saeran: That's not it. I'm not really interested.
> 
> Yoosung: [shock emoji]
> 
> Yoosung: You're not?! Don't tell me...
> 
> MC: It just means what it means, Yoosung...

Well, at least MC could be sensible from time to time. Considering how she handled the Jumin Han homosexuality rumors, she probably was the type to believe a person at their face value rather than prejudiced societal views.

> Yoosung: S. Sorry...
> 
> Yoosung: But then... why go?
> 
> Saeran: Because it was funny lol
> 
> 707: [proceeds to spam the crying emoji]
> 
> Saeran: quit it
> 
> 707: sorry...
> 
> Yoosung: [sighing emoji]
> 
> Yoosung: So it was just a prank?
> 
> MC: lolol I can see why it'd be funny. Jumin and I didn't want to miss out on it either!
> 
> Saeran: Yeah...
> 
> Saeran: More seriously, I wanted to say thanks...
> 
> Saeran: It was fun even without it being a joke.
> 
> Saeran: I've never been to anything like that before... so I wanted to experience it for myself too.
> 
> Saeran: It's still... difficult talking to people...
> 
> Saeran: And a few things went badly...
> 
> Sarean: But I felt like I was able to accomplish a lot.
> 
> Saeran: Zen really helped with that, so I should say thanks to him later too.
> 
> Saeran: Even after everything, that you all accept me... it means a lot.
> 
> Saeran: I really really really appreciate it.
> 
> Saeran: I know it's a little strange... but I'm happy just being with my brother too.
> 
> Saeran: And that you guys understood and accepted that
> 
> Saeran: Is really important as well.
> 
> Saeran: Again... thank you.

**Saeyoung**

No one posts anything in response for a few beats.

They're all just too moved.

> MC: Saeran... I'm so happy to hear that.
> 
> Yoosung: T_T That was so nice
> 
> Yoosung: We support you 100%!!
> 
> Saeyoung is already cuddling closer to his twin. "That was... really good."
> 
> Yoosung: I do need to go though...
> 
> Yoosung: You two... keep looking out for each other! And we'll look out for you!!
> 
> MC: Yeah!
> 
> Yoosung: Bye bye!
> 
> [Yoosung has left the chat room]
> 
> MC: Guess I should get back to my party emails...
> 
> 707: OH!
> 
> 707: I have a guest to invite!
> 
> 707: Let's invite my new friend! She's studying microbiology, and this next party is all about fundraising for disease cures, right?
> 
> 707: Miyoung!! Rising star of the cellular universe! [shooting star emoji]
> 
> Saeran: That star is falling
> 
> 707: Turn your thinking upside down!! Then it's fine!
> 
> MC: Well, I funny have any problems with that... I trust your taste in stars, Seven!
> 
> 707: HOO! A compliment!
> 
> 707: I'll have to go make a wish on it later
> 
> MC: Send her my info! But, I gotta go now. See you two!
> 
> Saeran: Bye
> 
> 707: Adios!!!

...

He drops his phone to the bed and snuggles completely up to Saeran's side.

Then the two of them truly start their lazy, lazy morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna post the first chapter of the next fic in this series in a few minutes~ Saeran gets sick, and Saeyoung tries to look after him...


End file.
